Old Friends
by juliwulie829
Summary: I put my own take on a line Amy said from Season One about her and Karma losing touch to the point of only exchanging polite 'hellos' in the line at the supermarket. This is pretty much that, set about five years after when they would have graduated high school.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Hello there, just because I'm bad at summarizing things and what not, this story is going to revolve around something Amy said in season 1 of Faking It, where she feared losing Karma to the point of only exchanging polite hello's on line at the supermarket and acting like they didn't once know everything about each other. So yeah, I'll just get in with it now.**

**Chapter 1**

**-Amy POV-**

"Rae?" I shout, walking through the aisles of the supermarket looking for her. "Reagan!" I say, more aggressively, getting more annoyed. I love the girl to death but she has the maturity level of a fifteen year old.

"Boo!" I hear her say from behind me, kissing the side of my head.

"You're such a child." I say, trying to be mad at her and failing to do so.

"You love me." She says playfully, giving me a kiss.

"Yes I do. Did you get everything? Do we need anything else?" I ask, looking in the pushcart.

"Nope that's everything." Reagan says, taking the cart from me and pushing it towards checkout. We're standing on a long line; Reagan's reading some magazine as I read over her shoulder when I hear a familiar voice.

"Amy?" The voice says timidly. I turn around to see Karma. I haven't seen or head from her in about five years, since we graduated high school. She looked the same but still very different.

"Hi Karma." I say quietly. "How have you been?"

"Good, you?" She asks.

"Good. Oh! Reagan this is an old friend of mine, Karma." I say politely. "Karma, this is my fiancée Reagan." I say, feeling Reagan place her hand on the small of my back.

"Nice to meet you." Reagan says, extending her other hand for Karma to take.

"Karma, I found the – oh, hi Amy, long time." Liam says coming out of nowhere, a little red head girl in his arms, no more than ten months old.

"Hi Liam, who's this cutie?" I ask, looking at the smiling baby in his arms.

"This is Sadie, our daughter." Liam says proudly.

"Congratulations." I say a little sadly.

"Babe, we're up." Reagan says putting the stuff on the counter.

"It was nice seeing you Karma, maybe we'll catch up one day." I say turning my attention to Reagan.

"I'd like that." Karma says hopefully.

"I mean it Karma, we'll set something up." I say giving her a slight smile. "My number never changed." I say as a matter of fact, paying for my groceries and following Reagan out of the store.

"So that was the infamous Karma you used to talk about?" She asks huskily.

"Yeah, that was she." I say, fishing through my bag for the car keys.

"Well she seems nice I suppose." Reagan says, opening the trunk of the car.

"She was, I don't know how she is anymore." I say quietly.

"Are you okay Shrimp?" Reagan asks, giving me a hug and kissing the top of my head before closing the trunk and taking the keys from me.

"I'm fine Rae, let's go home." I say, kissing her swiftly before getting in the car.

"Hello sleepy head." Reagan says as I walk into the living room. After we got home from the store, she insisted on putting everything away while I lied down. I say down on the couch next to her and buried my head into the crook of her neck, feeling her kiss the top of my head.

"What are you doing?" I ask, looking at the screen of her laptop.

"Wedding plans my love." She says happily. "Trying to figure out what to do for these invites." She says, trying out different fonts and designs. "And before you ask, our invites are not going to look like a donut." She says, smiling at me.

"Well then." I say playfully.

"Well then." She says mocking me playfully before kissing me. "But there will be donuts at the wedding, just so you know." She says quietly.

"You're the best." I say, kissing her again before getting up to answer my phone that I heard ringing from the kitchen. "Hello?" I say answering the phone without looking at the ID.

"Hey ass hole." Lauren says, her voice piercing through my still barely awake state.

"Hi Lauren." I say, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"What are you doing tonight?" She asks annoyingly.

"Wedding planning, why?"

"Would you mind babysitting your adorable nephew tonight?" She asks in a way that's more forceful than curious.

"If I say no?" I say.

"You won't, I'll be there in twenty minutes." She says before hanging up.

"Reagan! We're on baby duty!" I shout from the kitchen, hearing Reagan practically run into the kitchen with a big smile on her face.

"Really?" She asks excitedly. She always loved when little Calvin came over, she loved kids more than I did.

"Yes, twenty minutes, but you know Lauren, it'll really be about ten." I say, walking over to her and wrapping my arms around her.

"Awesome. I love that kid man, he's so cool." She says, wrapping her arms around me.

"I know baby." I say, kissing the side of her neck.

"Do you want to have any kids?" Reagan asks quietly.

"I don't know. We'll talk about that when it's easier to, you know what I mean? Making that choice now will be too soon." I say, looking into her deep brown eyes.

"I understand." She says quietly and kisses me. My phone began buzzing on the countertop now. "Who is it?" She asks, letting me go and walking over to the fridge.

"It's Karma." I say looking at the text on my screen. _'Hey Amy, it's Karma. Just thought I'd text you so you had my number, seeing as it changed.'_

'_**Thanks Karma.'**_ I text back. Not really knowing what else to say, and soon hearing a knock on the door followed by the pitter patter of little feel running towards the kitchen.

"Hi Amy!" Calvin screams, running into my arms and giving me a big hug.

"Hey Calvin. Are you being a good boy for mommy?" I ask, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm always good." He says smiling as he wiggles out of my arms.

"Hey big guy! High five." Reagan says, kneeling down in front of him.

"Hi Rae-Rae." He says happily, when he was learning to talk, he couldn't say 'Reagan' for anything, so we eventually just taught him to say 'Rae-Rae' which ended up being a lot cuter. I look at my phone again to see Karma had texted me again. _'Would you be free to get together tomorrow? Get coffee or something?'_

'_**Sure, anytime after 3 is good for me.'**_ I reply.

'_That works for me. Meet me at that old place we used to go to?' _

'_**Sure thing, see you tomorrow.'**_ I reply, putting my phone away when I see Lauren trot in.

"What are you hiding?" She asks, folding her arms across her chest.

"What? Nothing." I say.

"You know I can tell when you're hiding something idiot." She says, now tapping her foot like an impatient mother.

"It's nothing bad, I was just texting a friend." I say, walking over to get myself a drink.

"Karma?" She asks out of the clear blue.

"What? I haven't talked to her in five years." I say, trying to not blow my own cover.

"Shane told me that Liam told him that Karma and Liam saw you at the store today." She states.

"God damn Shane." I curse under my breath. "Okay so I did see Karma earlier. I still can't believe you talk to Shane." I say, slightly annoyed.

"Every girl needs a gay friend. It's a given, so you saw her?" She asks quickly.

"Yeah, jeez." I say rolling my eyes.

"You're lucky I have somewhere else to be or else you know I wouldn't drop this conversation this fast, I'll see you later." She says, looking at her phone as she walks out of my apartment.

**A/N; Okay, seeing as I'm about to pass out and just wanted to get something out there, I'm leaving off here. Let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Hello my lovely readers, thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites and everything else. So, some of you asked me the usual and predictable questions, and you will all just have to wait and see what I have up my sleeve ;p It will never be what you expect so, without further nonsense. Oh, and the story is mainly and Amy POV unless otherwise stated.**

**Chapter 2**

I walk into the coffee shop around three thirty; I look around to find Karma at the little table in the far corner by the window the same table we always would sit at all through high school. She looks up from her phone and smiles when she sees me sit down.

"Hi." She says, with the same smile that was always familiar to me.

"Hey." I say, sitting down across from her.

"You want anything?" She asks shyly.

"No I'm fine for now, so how have you been?" I ask.

"I've been good. Went to The University of Texas here in Austin with Liam, then we eloped and had Sadie, that's about it." Karma says, not making eye contact with me.

"Oh." I say quietly.

"What did you do?" She asks, trying to change the topic.

"Went to UCLA, studied film more or less. Met Reagan and here we are basically." I say, watching Karma's expression change.

"That's good Amy, I'm proud of you." She says sadly.

"Thank you. So why haven't you reached out ever?" I ask, cutting to the chase.

"Just got caught up with everything, and you clearly went out of state so why would it have mattered?" She says quietly.

"Karma, what matters is that we were friends since kindergarten. What? We graduate and then that all goes away?" I say.

"It's not like that Amy. It was just what played out." She says, making eye contact with me finally.

"So you, latching onto Liam, as per usual, as just how this played out. You got married! You had a baby! You didn't think of me once." I say, trying to keep my emotions under control.

"And what about you then? You go out of state to school, the phone works both ways Amy, it's not like you tried to reach out at all." She says annoyed.

"You know that's a lie, I told you I was going away, I sent you letters when I was in California when you weren't answering my texts and phone calls." I say defensing myself.

"What letters where did you send them?"

"I sent them to your parents' house! They never told you?" I ask amazed, her hippy parents loved me; they would never, not tell Karma about me mailing her letters.

"No, I never got any letters Amy. Or texts, or anything, I thought you were mad at me for the whole faking being lesbians, I wasn't in love with you thing." She says, looking down again.

"Well you know I wouldn't lie to you about that." I say, forcing her to look up at me again.

"I know you wouldn't." She says quietly.

"I never once didn't not think about what your were doing Karma. There was always a day that I wondered what you were doing or why you weren't talking to me. You were my best friend." I say.

"I know how you feel." She says quieter than before.

"So what's it like being a mom?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"I like it, I never thought I would, but I love it. I love seeing her face every morning and seeing her smile when she does something on her own, she's starting to stand up on her own now, it's amazing." She says, her attitude changing a lot.

"That's good. Yeah Lauren has a little boy Reagan and I watch him all the time since he was born, he's three now." I say.

"Lauren? Your step sister Lauren?" She asks amazed.

"Yes, the one and only, she got married to some guy she met in college and they adopted a boy, his name is Calvin." I say, showing Karma a picture of him.

"Aw he's so cute, he even looks a little like Lauren." She says, studying the picture of my nephew and I. "You look like you love him to death."

"I do. He means a lot to me, he's my buddy. Reagan loves him to death." I add.

"Oh, so you and Reagan?" She asks, handing me my phone.

"What about me and Reagan?" I ask, putting my phone in my bag.

"You're engaged to her?" She asks quietly.

"Yes, we've been together for three years and engaged for about nine months now. She's amazing, Karma, I love her so much." I say sweetly.

"I can see it when you even just say her name, I'm happy for you Amy, I really am." She says, reaching across the table to touch my arm.

"Thank you Karma. I appreciate it. Speaking of Reagan, I have to get home. She a great person and all but she will starve if I don't make it home in time to make her dinner. Poor girl lived off of cereal and take-out for the longest time." I say getting up for my seat, Karma following suit.

"You cook?" She asks in amazement.

"Yes ma'am, one night we'll have you, Liam, and Sadie over for dinner." I say, watching Karma's eyes light up a bit.

"I'd like that." She says smiling.

"I would to." I say as I start to walk out of the coffee shop. "So I guess this is bye for now." I say feeling a little awkward.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you late Amy." She says giving me a polite way.

"Talk to you later." I say, smiling a little before turning to walk away, once I got home, I was barely through the door when I was ambushed and kissed to death. "How long have you been home?" I asked Reagan when she stopped kissing me.

"Too long, I got out of work early cause I couldn't stand being there anymore and then when I realized you weren't here I kinda just sat in my studio until now when I heard the door close." She says, not letting me go.

"Well I'm home now." I say, kissing her again as I pry her arms off of me, she takes my hand as I walk into the kitchen. "What would you like for dinner?" I ask, opening the fridge as I feel her hold me from behind and rest her chin on my shoulder.

"I dunno." She whines.

"You're such a baby." I say, closing the fridge and turning to face her.

"But you love me." She says, smiling at me.

"Yeah, yeah. Just call and order from somewhere." I say, kissing her before she lets me go.

"So what happened with Karma?" Reagan asks, following me to the living room.

"Nothing really, we just got caught up really." I lied, kind of.

"That's good." She says. "Nothing else happened?" She asks, narrowing her eyes at me as I sat on the couch, she could always tell when I wasn't being one hundred percent; it was a gift and a curse.

"What?" I whine after she didn't give up staring me down.

"Something else happened, Amy. You're not telling me." She says, sitting down next to me.

"Really, nothing else happened, I invited them over for dinner one night." I say, watching her carefully.

"That's nice." She says, taking my hand in hers. "Did you mention the wedding?" She adds.

"No, not really. Not to the point of, like, inviting her or anything like that." I say.

"Okay." She says quietly as she leans in to kiss my neck.

"Did you figure out what you want to have for dinner?" I ask quietly.

"I have an idea." Reagan whispers in my ear. "You seem pretty appetizing." She adds nipping at my neck before letting me go and walking up stairs, giggling as I chase her to our bedroom.

**-Karma POV-**

"Hey, how did it go?" Liam asks as soon as I walk through the door.

"Good, it was nice to see her." I say quietly, "Liam?"

"Yeah?" He asks after he kisses me on the cheek.

"Do you know anything about letters Amy wrote me?" I ask, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"No, I don't know what you're talking about." He says, walking into the living room.

"Promise?" I ask, sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Promise." He says, kissing the side of my head.

"Where's Sadie?" I ask, surprised she isn't up.

"Your mom took her for a little while." Liam says. "She's been with her for about an hour or so." He adds.

"Oh, okay." I say, getting up from the couch and going into my room. I walk over to the closet, looking for an old box with stuff from high school. I rummage through the bottom of my closet and stumble upon another box I have never seen before. I open the box to see what was inside when Liam walked in. "What is this?" I say, holding the box up to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Babe." I hear Reagan mumble next to me.

"What?" I groan half asleep.

"Your phone won't stop going off." She says, sniggling further into me.

"What time is it?" I ask, picking up my phone to see that it was five in the morning, followed by ten texts and five missed calls from Lauren. "The fuck does she want this early?" I say put loud to myself I read through some of the texts before shooting out of bed.

'_Karma kicked Liam out of the house! Something about letters from you…'_

Read one of the messages. "Oh my God." I say, placing my hand over my mouth.

"What's wrong Amy?" Reagan asks half asleep.

"Nothing, don't worry about it babe, go back to sleep." I say, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Stay sleeping Rae, I'll be back in a minute." I add, getting out of bed, calling Lauren as soon as I was out of our room. "What's going on?" I ask, before Lauren could even say 'Hello'.

"Shane called me saying that Liam was at his door in the middle of the night with bags and that karma told him to get out." She says calmly. "And if all has to do with letters you wrote." She added.

"That fucker!" I shout, walking down to the kitchen.

"So you know what this is all about?" Lauren asked in that annoying tone she uses, mainly when she is out of the loop from the beginning.

"Yeah, I know." I say, making myself coffee. "Liam is and always was a seedy fucker Lauren, you know that." I add.

"Tell me about it. So now he's sleeping on Shane's couch." She states.

"Bastard, I wander how Karma feels…" I say, thinking out loud.

"Yeah, don't worry too much about her Amy, Reagan is your soon-to-be wife you know." Lauren says.

"I know. I know." I say quietly.

"Okay then, I'll talk to you later, Id like a few more minutes of peace before the terror gets up." Lauren says.

"Don't call my awesome nephew a terror!" I say in Calvin's defense.

"You don't have to live with him." She says.

"And that's why he isn't a terror." I state, smiling to myself.

"Wipe that smile off your face Amy. Bye." She says annoyed before hanging up. After placing my phone on the counter I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "I told you to stay in bed." I say quietly, leaning back into Reagan.

"It's hard to sleep without you shrimps." She whispers into my ear.

"I know I feel the same way." I say quietly.

"Are you going to tell me why your friend's husband is a fucker?" She asks quietly.

"He walked out on Karma last night for no reason." I lied. "Something about her lying to him about something, you know Lauren's always got to keep me up to date the minute drama strikes." I add, turning to face her, kissing her softly.

"Oh, okay, he's a prick anyway, I barely talked to him and I didn't like him." Reagan says scrunching her nose at the thought.

"You think all guys are pricks though Reagan." I say playfully.

"Well he seemed extra prickish." She says, defending herself.

"Whatever you say babe." I say, kissing her quickly before pouring myself a cup of coffee. "What are we doing today?" I ask, fixing my cup.

"I have to go into work for a little bit." Reagan says sadly.

"Oh, okay that's fine." I say reassuringly.

"I'm sorry baby, we'll go out as soon as I get home." She says kissing my cheek before disappearing back to our room, soon my phone goes off; it's a text from Karma.

'_Hey, can you meet me today at my place?'_

'**Sure what time?'**

'_Noon?'_

'**Okay.'**

* * *

><p>"Hey." Karma says happily when she opens the door.<p>

"Hi." I say awkwardly, not knowing what to really say or do.

"Come in, do you want anything?" She asks, stepping aside allowing me to walk in. I follow her to the kitchen where I notice a shoebox on the table, its contents spread out across the table.

"No thank you." I say, looking at the table.

"I found them." She says quietly. "They were in the closet."

"The letters?" I ask, walking over to the table realizing they were indeed the letters I wrote her over the years.

"Liam hid them from me." She says quietly, sitting down at the table.

"Bastard. I never liked him, you know that." I say, sitting across from her. Looking over the sea of letters I notice some look crumpled, some look like they were just opened, some still sealed in envelopes.

"I've been reading them all since last night." Karma says. "You did a lot on your time away." She states, sadness dominate in her voice.

"Yeah, a hell of a lot." I say smiling sadly. "Knowing you'd have fun with me every step of the way."

"Some of these things would have been hysterical with us." She says.

"Oh definitely, especially that night at the drag bar." I laugh.

"Yeah. I really missed out." Karma says quietly.

"But you wanted to stay with your prince." I say condescendingly.

"Fuck that 'prince'." She says, air quoting the word prince. "He's more of peasant."

"Peasant?" I say through a laugh. "You want to know something?" I say quietly.

"Sure." Karma says.

"There wasn't a day that went by where I didn't write you. By the looks of this pile, he threw some away." I say, gazing at the pile.

"Really?" She asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it was to the point where I sent you them in a big yellow envelope once a week." I state, watching her face change.

"Oh." She whispers, looking down.

"Are you okay?" I ask quietly, when my phone starts to ring, I look to see it's Reagan calling. I ignore the call, something I never did to Reagan when I was with someone else.

"Aren't you going to get that?" She asks confused.

"No, Reagan can wait right now." I say, feeling my cheeks turn red at what I just said.

"Oh?" She asks, confused as to why I won't answer my fiancée.

"Yeah." I say quietly, feeling the awkwardness set in between us.

"So, you talk about Reagan a lot in these." Karma says, gesturing to the letters.

"I love her." I say smiling widely.

"It's not hard to tell." She says, smiling at me.

"Yeah, she means the world to me, she's my everything."

"Why would you tell me that?" Karma asks confused.

"What do you mean?"

"This letter is dated only a few months ago, why didn't you think I wasn't going to meet you every again, or read these for that matter." She asks.

"I had hope Karma. We're soul mates, you know that. We always will find our way back to each other." I say sadly.

"You're right." She says, not looking at me. "I love you Amy." She says quietly.

"I love you Karma." I say, getting up from my seat to hug her, regardless of all the time lost, hugging Karma still felt the same. It felt like being home, it felt safe, it felt right. I stayed with Karma for a couple more hours, playing with he daughter when she woke up from her nap. She looks so much like Karma it's scary. The same red hair and green eyes, the same nose and even the same smile. When I finally got home Reagan was sitting in the kitchen with an unpleased look on her face.

"Where were you?" She asks crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was with a friend." I say, walking over to her.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" She asks, still annoyed.

"I didn't hear it ring, it was in my bag." I say as serious as possible.

"Oh yeah? You just always answer your phone for _me_." She says, emphasizing 'me'.

"I'm sorry Rae. What did you call me for? I thought you were in a meeting or something?" I ask, walking over to get a drink from the fridge.

"I got out early, I was calling you to tell you that I got out and wanted to take you out to lunch. But then when you didn't answer I went and got this." She says, placing a gift bag on the island counter top. I walk over to the bag, keeping my eyes on Reagan, watching her hold back a smile.

"What is it?" I ask, pulling the bag towards me.

"Just look." She says, rounding the counter to stand next to me, leaning her forearms on the counter as she watches me look in the bag to see what she got me. I open the bag and pull out the paper; I look in the bag to see a collar, a dog collar specifically. I look up at Reagan confused.

"What's this?" I ask confused. Watching Reagan's face change again as she walks through the door that leads to the garage, she comes back in with a box and places it on the counter.

"No." I state, opening the box to see a little Yorkshire terrier sleeping in the box. "Really?" I ask excited, waking the sleeping puppy. "Awe." I say realizing I woke him up.

"You woke the poor little guy up." Reagan says, hitting me playfully.

"Don't hit me, I didn't mean to wake him up." I say, taking him out of the box. "He's so tiny." I coo. "Thank you by the way." I say kissing Reagan before putting the puppy on the floor and putting his collar on. "What should we name him?" I ask, looking up at Reagan.

"Name him Jaws." Reagan says, sitting on the floor behind me

"I like that actually." I say, looking back at her.

"Perfect. Jaws it is." Reagan says, kissing me on the cheek. "I love you Shrimp." She whispers in my ear.

"I love you too Rae." I say, turning my head to kiss her. I woke up the next morning to Jaws licking my face. I open my eyes to see his fury face in mine; I sit up in bed to see Reagan smirking at me. "You let him do that didn't you?"

"I did nothing of the sort." She claims, smiling as she getting out of bed.

"You're a terrible liar Reagan!" I shout as she walks out of our room.

"I know!" I hear her call from the bottom of the stairs. I take Jaws in my arms and meet Reagan in the kitchen, letting Jaws out the back door before walking over to Reagan to give her a kiss. "Good morning." I say, lacing my fingers behind her neck.

* * *

><p>"Good morning." She says, kissing the tip of my nose as she rests her hands on my waist. "What's on the agenda today?" She asks, holding me in her arms.<p>

"I don't know." I say, smiling at Reagan for a moment before the house phone starts ringing. "It's Lauren." I say annoyed.

"Is it bad that we know it's her right away when the house phone rings?" Reagan asks, letting me go.

"It's not bad, it just means she's annoyed that we didn't pick up our cells." I say, picking up the phone to hear Lauren talking a mile a minute. "Whoa, calm down Lauren."

"Calvin fell. He broke something, an arm I think, I don't know. I wasn't home when it happened; Tyler took him to the hospital. Can you meet me there?" She says in a panic before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Reagan asks worried.

"Something about Calvin falling and going to the hospital." I say, rushing up stairs to change, hearing Reagan close behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I rush into the emergency room frantically, Reagan struggling to keep up with me.

"Amy!" I hear Lauren say from behind me.

"Lauren how is he?" I ask nervously, feeling Reagan take my hand in hers.

"He broke his wrist. They're putting a cast on him now." She says sounding oddly relieved, leading the way to the little room Calvin was in. We walk in to see tears in his eyes while he watches the doctor set his wrist in a cast, before looking up to see Reagan and I standing in the door way, the look on his face shifting from sadness to happiness as he smiles widely.

"Rae-Rae!" He says happily.

"Hey buddy, how you feeling?" She asks sweetly.

"I getting a cast, I fell out of my tree fort." He explains to Reagan.

"Why were you in your tree fort so early bud?" She asks.

"I wanted to play outside." Calvin states.

"But you're not allowed to be outside without an adult." I chime.

"I know." He says, watching the doctor again.

"Now you know what happens when you don't listen to us." Tyler says, brushing Calvin's hair out of his face.

"I know daddy, I'm sorry." Calvin says looking up at him.

"It's okay son, just listen to us from now on." Tyler says.

"Yes daddy." Calvin says quietly, looking at his bright blue cast on his arm. Soon I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket, I look to see that Karma is calling me.

"Excuse me for a minute." I say, letting go of Reagan's hand and walking out of the room. "Hey Karma." I say.

"Hi Amy, what are you doing?" She asks happily.

"My nephew is in the emergency room, he broke his wrist, why?" I say calmly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I was just going to ask if you wanted to come by for a bit, but you don't have to." She says a little sadly.

"Why don't you come by for dinner tonight. Reagan would love to meet you, and your daughter. Is that okay?" I ask, looking back to see Reagan walking out of the room with Calvin in her arms.

"That would be nice." She says. I give her the time and my address before hanging up and walking over to Reagan.

"Who was on the phone?" Reagan asks.

"I'll tell you when we get in the car." I say quietly, not wanting to hear Lauren at the moment.

"Oh, okay." Reagan says, understanding what I meant. "So this little guy is all better, I thought it'd be nice to take him off Lauren and Tyler's hands for a little while and show him our new little friend at home." She adds, bouncing Calvin on her hip.

"Okay, but only for a little while." I say to Calvin.

"Okay Amy!" He says excitedly. After we get back to the house and Calvin meets put new addition Jaws, after a couple hours, Reagan brings him home while I start to get things done for dinner, and Karma to come by.

* * *

><p>"So Karma's going to be here soon?" Reagan asks once she gets home from dropping off Calvin.<p>

"Yes, her and her daughter." I say, walking over to Reagan as she stands in the doorway of the kitchen. "Are you okay?" I ask, watching her carefully.

"I'm fine. Promise." She smiles, kissing me on the forehead.

"Okay. I love you Rae." I say, resting my head on her chest.

"I love you too Amy." She says quietly, before we both hear a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I say, kissing Reagan before walking to the door. "Hi." I say when I open the door to see Karma standing there with a smile and Sadie on her hip also smiling.

"Hi." Karma says happily as she walks through the doorway.

"This is Reagan." I say, introducing them properly.

"I've heard a lot about you." Karma says.

"Oh yeah?" Reagan asks a little confused.

"Yeah, I thought I told you I saw Karma last week, we had coffee." I say, trying to avoid the conversation of the letters, which Reagan doesn't know about. I give Karma a look that she catches onto quickly.

"Yeah, Amy barely let me get a word in when we had coffee all she did was talk about you." Karma says, saving me a bit.

"Oh, good to know." Reagan says, smiling at me. "She's beautiful by the way." Reagan adds smiling at the baby.

"Thank you, this is Sadie." Karma says, taking pride in the fact that she is a mom.

"She looks exactly like you." Reagan says. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure." Karma says, handing Sadie to Reagan. "Can I put this somewhere?" Karma asks, holding up a diaper bag.

"Yeah, follow me." I say, leading her upstairs to the guest room.

"You have a nice house. It's big." Karma says in awe.

"Yeah, Reagan is to thank mainly. She's a music producer." I say, getting Calvin's old pack and play out of the closet and setting it up so Sadie has somewhere to sleep. "We have a baby monitor too, so don't worry about putting her down up here, we used to do that with my nephew." I say.

"I still can't believe Lauren adopted a kid." Karma says quietly.

"Yeah, she is a good mom, it calmed her down a bit." I laugh.

"That's shocking." Karma says, looking at me intently. "I-I really missed you a lot Amy." She says sadly.

"I know Karma. I missed you too." I say, smiling slightly, watching Karma. So much seems like it remained the same over the years, and yet a lot of her seems like it has changed. There is a whole side to Karma that I don't even know.

"What?" She asks, smiling shyly, a smile that never failed to make me smile, even after all these years.

"Nothing." I say quietly, subconsciously playing with my engagement ring.

"It's been a while granted, but I can still tell when you aren't being truthful Amy." Karma says happily, almost as if she was happy over the fact that one thing hasn't changed. "You used to look at me that way when we were in high school." She says, as she begins walking out the door and downstairs.

"You okay?" Reagan asks, waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. I pull her by the collar of her shirt and kiss her passionately, when I pull away, I open my eyes to see Reagan looks a bit confused and also amused at what I just did. "What was that for?" Reagan whispers.

"I just felt like it." I say, kissing her cheek before walking into the kitchen, as I start to walk away, I feel Reagan's fingers intertwine with mine.

"I'll take care of this, you go sit with your friend." Reagan says.

"The last time I let you cook, you nearly set the house on fire." I say, laughing at the memory.

"Okay, I'll go play hostess." Reagan says, kissing me on the cheek before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>-Karma POV-<strong>

"Can I get you anything?" Reagan asks from behind me, I turn around to see her standing in the doorway of the living room.

"No thank you." I say, picking up Sadie from the floor.

"She really is beautiful." Reagan says, looking directly at Sadie.

"Thank you. So you and Amy?" I say, trying to alleviate some of the awkward tension between us at the moment.

"Yep. She's amazing; well you may already know that. I don't know how well you really know her or anything." Reagan says, walking over and sitting in the chair across from me.

"We've known each other since we were in kindergarten, we met in a ball pit at birthday party for some girl in out class. She threw a ball at my head thinking I was a different friend of hers and we've been inseparable ever since." I say, smiling at the memory. "How did you meet Amy?" I ask.

"We met at a club in California. I was DJ-ing; she caught my eye right away. And then a few nights later, after she practically went missing, I saw her again on campus at UCLA and we hit it off from the beginning. We dated for the rest of her time at school and then we decided to move back here." Reagan says.

"That's interesting. Amy also mentioned that you're a music producer." I say, curiously.

"Yes ma'am, I have a studio in the basement and occasionally we fly out to California, but she doesn't like flying that much so I made sure everything was set up so that we wouldn't have to leave Texas if we didn't have to." Reagan says, coming off a bit smug to me, but then again I barely know her. We kind of just stared at each other for a little while before Amy walked into the room.

"Dinner is ready." She says, as Reagan jumped up followed by me carrying Sadie into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>-Amy POV-<strong>

After dinner was done, Karma stayed for about an hour more before she needed to leave, Reagan offered to do the dishes and any other clean up while I helped Karma out to her car.

"Thank you for dinner, I had a nice time." Karma says after she gets Sadie into her car seat.

"Oh you're welcome Karma, it was nice seeing you." I say, handing her, her bag.

"It was nice seeing you too Amy, I really missed you." Karma says, closing the car door before leaning her back against her car.

"I really missed you too Karma." I say, crossing my arms over my chest. "Reagan seems to like you."

"Yeah, she seems nice." Karma says quietly.

"You don't like her." I say through a smirk.

"Is it that obvious." Karma laughs.

"Yes, it is, you aren't very subtle." I say, causing us both to laugh.

"No I'm not, I guess." She says, looking away from me for a minute, a smile still on her face.

"Some things never change then." I say, causing her to look at me in such a way that was a bit confusing.

"No, some things don't." She says quietly, looking at me intently.

"Be careful getting home." I say, taking a step towards her to give her a hug.

"I will, thank you." She says, hugging me tightly. Hugging Karma felt like being home, more so than hugging Reagan, as awful as that would be to say.

"We'll set something up again, okay?" I say, as she pulls back from me, looking deep into my eyes.

"I would like that." She says smiling. "I'll talk to you later." She adds as she gets into the car, waving slightly before driving away.

"She seems nice." Reagan said, handing me a glass of wine as I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I ask, seeing as I haven't stopped drinking since dinner.

"Maybe." Reagan says, wrapping her arm around me as she puts the TV on.

"Well then." I say before taking a sip and snuggling into her side, only to have Jaws whine from the floor, looking at us sadly from his little dog bed in the corner next to the TV.

"I feel like she's hiding something." Reagan says, watching TV as she does so.

"What do you mean?" I ask, feeling a bit nervous, seeing as I never mentioned that Karma and I have some kind of past.

"I don't know, I just feel as though she isn't a truthful person, you know what I mean by that?" Reagan says, tossing a ball Jaws brought to her.

"I know what you mean, but Karma isn't like that. Then again you two really don't know each other all that well." I say, looking up at her.

"True." She shrugs. "Aside from that though, you two act as though no time has passed between you two. I wish I had a friend like that." She adds.

"That is one good things I noticed about Karma and I, and I'm grateful for that." I say.

"That's good baby." She says, kissing the top of my head. "I love you."

"I love you too Rae." I say quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N; For those of you asking if this is "Reamy" or "Karmy" based, it's not. It's an Amy based story. Granted there are moments of Reamy and will be moments of Karmy, but I want to focus more on what Amy is facing when she comes into contact with both women in her life as the story goes on, she will struggle, granted she loves Reagan, and Karma is still someone from her past, a ghost so to speak. They don't know each other as well as they hoped they still did, and as the story progresses and expands, you will see why. I can't give away everything, seeing as there would be no point in writing anymore if I did. So, if you're expecting an Amy pairing of sorts, then I don't know what to tell you. But if you think my concept is worth continuing on with, then stick with me through this journey, and enjoy this next chapter :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Rae?" I ask, sitting up in bed to see that she isn't there. I look to her side of the bed to see a note resting on the pillow.

_Hey sleepy head. I had to go in to work; stupid people can't get anything together without me. I don't know when I'll be home, hopefully not too late. We were supposed to talk to the caterers today at 4, if I'm not home by then, my parents will be going with you. I love you and I'll talk to you as soon as possible. – Reagan_

"O – fucking – Kay then." I mumble to myself, getting out of bed and walking downstairs to see Jaws waiting to be let out the back door. I open the door and watch as he runs across the yard. I walk over and turn on the coffee pot when I hear a slight knock on the door before hearing the doorbell chime through the house, Reagan's mom always knocked, while her dad rang the bell a thousand times.

"Amy!" Reagan's mom, Maria, says wrapping me into a tight hug, kissing my cheeks.

"Hi Mom." I say, smiling.

"You look like you just rolled out of bed, everything okay?" She asks, her Spanish accent always pronounced the longer her sentences became.

"Everything is fine, just tired." I say through a yawn.

"Hi Dad." I say, looking past Maria at Frank.

"Hello, hello." He says, kissing me on the cheek. Frank technically is Reagan's step-dad, but she just refers to him as her father, seeing as the man practically raised her and her siblings. "Reagan is staying at work then?" He asks, taking off his jacket.

"I suppose." I say, walking into the kitchen, realizing that it was nearly two I the afternoon. "Oh shit, I didn't realize the time." I say, pouring three cups of coffee.

"So, how is all the planning going?" Maria asks, sitting down and placing her rather large bag in the counter. Reagan bought her a Michael Kors bag for Christmas last year, and for her birthday a couple months ago, the woman still uses some old bag that Frank bought for her forever ago, the thing is falling apart and she refuses to change it.

"Ma, you know if Reagan sees that bag, she'll kill you." I say, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Yeah, yeah. Reagan knows I will never change this bag, she can buy and buy bags for me, but this will I will always use." She says, patting the dull fabric. "Plans, what's happening?" She asks, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, yeah. Um, we're getting there, we still can't choose what invitation to send out." I say, opening the drawer in the kitchen and pulling out three designs we're choosing from. "We don't know if we should do the classic silver looking one, with the swirly font. The purple one, seeing as the bridesmaids dresses are that light purple, lavender color. Or this flower one, Reagan liked it and wouldn't let up about it." I say, placing the design on the counter as I went. "This is the extent of wedding plans right now." I say, walking to the back door and letting Jaws in.

"Who's this little guy?" Frank asks, smiling as Jaws jumps around at his feet.

"That's Jaws, Reagan got him for me last week." I say, kneeling down to pet him. "I'll be right back." I say, when I hear my phone ringing from my office when I kept it on the charger. I look at the screen to see Reagan's face. "Hello you." I say smiling.

"Hey, are they there?" She asks.

"Yes, in the kitchen, why?" I say, sitting down at my desk.

"I'm going to be home in a little while, they can still come though, if you don't mind." Reagan says quietly.

"No, they can come." I say, twirling around in the chair.

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

"Okay, oh wait, your mom still has that crappy bag that she's had forever. Don't say anything about it." I warn.

"Really? Like that thing is from when I was in elementary school. I won't say anything to her though." Reagan huffs.

"I know baby, okay I love you and I'll see you soon." I say before hanging up.

"Is everything okay?" Franks asks.

"Yes, it was just Reagan, she's on her way home now." I say, drinking the rest of my coffee, seeing as it's gone completely cold. "She'll be home in about ten minutes." I add, looking at the clock.

"Hey guys!" Reagan says as she walks through the front door.

"Or now." I laugh, greeting Reagan as she walks into the kitchen. "I didn't think you'd be here this quick." I add, after Reagan kissed me.

"I called you when I was driving. I wasn't that far." She says, kissing me again before greeting her parents.

"Hola Mama." She says, kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Hola amorcita."[Hello sweetie] Maria says smiling. I always found it to be sweet that Reagan talks to her mom in Spanish rather than English.

"Hi daddy." She says, hugging her father.

"Hello pumpkin, how's my favorite doing?" He says, looking down at her with a big smile.

"Your favorite is doing well. Although Matty texted me the other day after you left his place rubbing it in my face that he was your favorite." Reagan says through a laugh, resulting in Frank trying to make a proper recovery, but failing to do so. "I knew it." Rae says, walking over to me, and wrapping her arm around my waist.

"I have to get dressed." I mumble into her chest.

"Okay, go get done." She says, kissing the top of my head before letting me go.

**-Reagan POV-**

"So how is everything?" I ask one Amy left the room.

"Good, good. Your sister refuses to move out, and your brother is miraculously graduating high school." Mom says, half annoyed at the fact that my sister Rita won't move out and proud of the fact that my brother Aiden is actually graduating.

"Why doesn't she want to leave?" I ask, annoyed at my youngest sister.

"She has a roof over her head, free food, and no job. That is why she stays." Dad chimes.

"And she feels like she isn't ready to leave and be on her own yet." Mom says, rolling her eyes.

"You both know she's just clearly never going to leave." I say, rolling my eyes.

"She'll leave eventually, when we decide to leave the house and move elsewhere." Dad says. I looked up so fast I gave myself a pain in my neck.

"You're not selling the house." I say.

"If we have to, we have to. Your dad and I can't stay there forever, it's just the two of us, and we can't maintain it on our own." Mom says.

"Matty and I will help you out, come on don't sell. There's no point. Rita will move out sooner or later." I say.

"We'll talk about this a different day." Dad says, looking over my shoulder, nodding towards the entryway of the kitchen. I turn around to see Amy standing there, looking a bit confused.

"Did I interrupt something?" She asks.

"Never baby, just my sister being a jerk as per usual." I say, walking over to her.

"Rita?" She states, with a knowing nod.

"Yep. The usual when it comes to her." I say, wrapping my arms around her, giving her a hug. "Ready to go?" I ask, looking at Amy and turning to my parents.

**-Amy POV-**

"Aren't we supposed to do this after we send out the invites?" Reagan asks with a mouthful of chicken. "This is good." She adds, pointing at the sample with her fork.

"Wait to sound out invites to get free food, not us babe. We'll get them done this weekend, have them sent out next week, Lauren will take care of it." I say, tasting some kind of fish. "Ewe." I whisper, spitting the forkful into a napkin. "I don't like that Tilapia stuff. Takes like Vicks or something." I say, trying to make Reagan taste it.

"I'll take your word for it." She says, smelling the bit of food I have in from of her.

"What do you think mama?" Reagan asks her mother who is sate across the table from us.

"Chicken is very good. Salmon, or whatever this vegetarian thing is, both are good, I'd go with the vegetarian option because for some reason no one eats meat anymore." Maria says.

"I was thinking the same thing." Reagan says. "What about you daddy?" She adds, looking at Frank who has eaten almost everything on his whole sampling plate.

"I'd say everything but since you can't, I'd go chicken, salmon, and steak. Then again it's your wedding." He says.

"Amy?" Reagan asks, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Why don't we have the wedding in the Hamptons?" I say out of nowhere.

"What did you say?" Reagan asks confused.

"The Hamptons. Why don't we have a nice spring wedding on the beach at that house we used to rent there." I say, very seriously.

"You really want to do that?"

"Yeah, why not. We can afford to fly out mostly all of our guests; some of your friends can take themselves and live there anyway. Why don't we do that? We don't have everything set in stone here yet." I say, looking up to make eyes with Reagan and her parents.

"You want that for us, okay." Reagan shrugs, getting up from her seat.

"Qué quieres esa?" [Do you want that?] Maria says she always spoke Spanish when she was mad.

"Si mama." Reagan says, looking at her mother.

"Por qué?"[Why?] Maria says, looking at Reagan sadly.

"La amo."[I love her] Reagan said, looking sadly at her mother. "Quiero haceria feliz, mama"[I want to make her happy.] She adds, looking over at me, giving me a sad smile.

"Multa." [Fine] Maria says, throwing her hands up in surrender.

"I know it doesn't seem practical, but we can't even really get married here anyway, you guys like the Hamptons, you can't deny it." I say, smiling at Frank and Maria, resulting in them both smiling a bit. "There we go. It will be worth the journey. I promise." I say, standing up to hug them both tightly. "Regan and I love you guys to pieces and wouldn't want to make anything hard on either of you." I add.

"That's true. I wouldn't agree to it if I didn't feel right." Reagan says, walking over to wrap an arm around me.

"We know that girls. This will be fun. Better than when Matty took us all to Houston for his wedding." Frank chuckles. "You're the favorite Rae." He says with a slight wink.

"Thanks dad." Reagan says rolling her eyes. "Mama?" She asks, looking at her mother who still had an unpleased look on her face.

"Hacerla feliz. Que es lo que importa." [Make her happy. That is what matters.] Maria says in a working tone. "It will be fun." She says a bit softer, and in fucking English.

"It will be." Reagan says, smiling widely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Spanish translations courtesy of Google Translate, it's terrible I know, but my Spanish sucks and I wanted to involve it into the story a little bit, broadening Reagan more than I had planned. So that's it for now. Questions, comments, and concerns you know what to do with them :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**-Reagan POV-**

"Why does your mom hate me?" Amy asks as I unlock the front door, stepping aside to let her in.

"She doesn't hate you." I say, punching in the code on the alarm.

"Why does she always speak Spanish when I'm around, what did she say to you?" She asks, walking upstairs to our bedroom.

"That's just what she does, you've known that forever baby." I say, throwing myself on the bed.

"Yeah, but when I said the thing about moving the wedding she didn't look pleased." Amy says from our bathroom.

"Well of course not, you want to take it out of state, and you know my mom hates to travel." I say.

"I know, but I thought it would be nicer to have a real marriage ceremony in a state that allows it rather than a state that doesn't, and beside we both love the Hamptons, we would have been going there around that time anyway." She says, peaking around the doorframe smiling at me, knowing that I would never be able to resist that smile of her.

"You know I want nothing more than to make you happy Amy. And if that means having a New York wedding then you'll get it. You know my mom is stubborn, she uses the same bag for the past century practically, and she just doesn't like me spending money or something. But she knows I do what I want anyway. That's just how she is." I say, taking my shoes off.

"So we'll figure it all out." Amy says walking out of the bathroom in her red silk robe I got her for Valentine's Day last year. "Now I think it would be fun to get married there, obviously. But is it something you truly want to do?" She asks, walking over to me and sitting on my lap, placing her hands behind my neck, playing with my hair.

"I want you happy." I say, placing my hands on her hips.

"And I want you happy, if doing that won't make you happy then we won't do it. It's your wedding too Rae." She says quietly.

"I just wish that I could marry you tomorrow and get this all over with sooner rather than later, but seeing as my brother did that to my parents already, I feel like they deserve to see one of their kids get married properly, you know?" I say quietly, not making eye contact with her.

"Look at me." She says, tilting my head up to look at her. "We'll make your parents happy, as well as mine, if that means staying here, so be it." She says with a smile.

"Speaking of your parents, when was the last time you spoke to your mom?" I ask, knowing Amy never talked to her mother or step-dad as often as she should.

"Last week, I think. Lauren keeps them updated, you know that." Amy says, getting up from her place on my lap. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." She add, untying the belt of her robe letting the thin fabric fall off of her, pooling around at her feet. She stood there naked, an evil glint in her eye.

"You always had a nice way of shutting me up." I say, looking at her body from head to toe. I've seen her without clothes on several times over the years, there's no reason to deny that, and every time I see her naked, I still am rendered speechless.

"There we go, silence." She hums, walking over to me pushing my back onto the bed, climbing on top of me. "I love you Rae." She says between kisses.

"I love you Shrimps." I say quietly.

**-Amy POV-**

"Reagan?" I ask, looking through the entire house for her. Finally finding her in her studio she has in the basement. "What are you doing down here?" I ask, walking in to find her writing furiously in a notebook.

"It's a surprise." She says, not looking up from what she's doing.

"Okay then, well get back up stairs soon, I want to talk to you." I say turning to walk away from her.

"Okay my love." She says quickly. I walk up stairs and walked into the living room, as I sat down to put the TV on my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hey honey." My mom's annoying southern pierces through me.

"Hi mom, what's up?" I say, rolling my eyes.

"Nothing much. How are you?" She asks.

"Good." I say, feeing the awkwardness set in.

"Lauren tells me you're talking to Karma again." She says.

"Yeah, a little bit. I met her in the supermarket a couple weeks ago." I say, paying more attention to what I was watching rather than my mother's small talk.

"How is she?" She asks, concerned. Regardless of driving her crazy with faking it with Karma, and the end result of me not faking it all that much, my mom always liked Karma, probably because Karma actually liked her back.

"She has a daughter and married Liam." I say, watching some documentary about The Great Barrier Reef.

"Oh really, that's great." She chimes, not knowing the full story. "What's her daughter's name?"

"Sadie." I say quietly.

"Are you watching something?" Mom asks annoyed.

"What? No." I say, falling back into the trance of the documentary.

"You are. I'm still your mother Amy; I know when you're lying. Anyway, how's Reagan?" She snaps first, before going back to her 'motherly' tone.

"She's good. She's working downstairs right now." I say.

"Oh that's good. What about you have you found a proper job yet?"

"Kinda, not really though."

"Kind of? What does that mean?" She asks annoyed.

"It means I'm looking, I'm a professional house-wife-to-be right now mom."

"Well I know Reagan has a very good job, but you need to work too sweetie."

"I don't have to, but I know I should, before you get ready to yell at me."

"Well get that together sweetie. How's the wedding planning going?"

"It's going mom, we still haven set a date and yeah." I say, not wanting to mention the other plans I have in mind yet.

"Well you'll get to it soon, won't you?" She chimes.

"Of course mom, don't worry." I say.

"Well I also called to let you know that we're having family dinner tomorrow night, so you and Reagan should actually come to this one." She says, changing her tone.

"We'll see mom, I'll let you know tomorrow." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Okay, we _will_ see you tomorrow." She warns.

"Yes, okay. Love you, bye." I say, hanging up the phone and tossing it across the couch.

"What are you watching?" Reagan asks as she walks into the room. "Really Amy?" She adds, rolling her eyes as she plops down next to me.

"The reef is dying Reagan." I say in all seriousness.

"Yes and that effects us here in America how?" She says.

"Don't be that way." I say, hitting her playfully. "Anyway, what were you doing downstairs before?" I ask, finally looking away from the TV to look at Reagan.

"I can't tell you that, it's top secret." She says in all seriousness.

"Well then." I shrug, turning back to the TV.

"What you're not going to talk to me now?" She asks, kneeling on the couch next to me. "Come on Amy, don't be a baby." She whines.

"You're the one whining." I say.

"You love me." She chimes, smiling widely.

"You're a pain in the ass." I say, leaning over to kiss her. "So you aren't going to tell me then?" I ask, reaching past her to grab my phone.

"What part of surprise do you not understand, Shrimps?" She says, rolling her eyes a bit.

"But you love me." I whine, sticking out my lower lip, and making the best puppy-dog face I can muster.

"I know, you'll know what it is soon enough, who texted you?" She says, kissing the tip of my nose before looking over my shoulder at my phone.

"Karma." I sigh, not opening the message.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Nothing I just don't feel like talking to her right now, oh, my mom called me she wants us to actually go to dinner tomorrow night, and not blow it off like usual." I say, getting up from the couch.

"Fun. We haven't had dinner with them in a while." She chimes, following me out of the room. "Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Yes, I love you, you pain in my ass." I say, turning around to kiss her.

"I love you too." She says, smiling. I go into the bathroom and check my phone.

'_**Hey, can we talk?' **_Reads Karma's message.

'_Yeah, when?'_ I reply.

'_**Half an hour, at that coffee shop?'**_ She replies.

'_Sure, see you soon.'_

* * *

><p>"Hi Amy." I hear a smug voice say beside me as I walk into the coffee shop.<p>

"Really?" I say, turning to see Liam sitting at a little table.

"What? Not happy to see me?" He asks in mock sadness. "Sit." He adds, gesturing to the seat in front of him.

"Very mature of you using Karma's phone." I say, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah well, you know me, one bundle of mature." He says sarcastically.

"So what do you want from me?" I ask, my patience becoming increasingly short.

"Do you still love Karma?" He asks, leaning towards me.

"Are you insane?" I say, leaning back in my chair a bit.

"Just answer the question." He says.

"No." I say bluntly.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, why? I'm engaged and in love with my fiancée why would I have feelings for Karma still?" I say, trying to keep me temper in check.

"Wanna hear a story Amy?" He asks, leaning back in his seat.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, not really. Once upon a time, Karma did in fact love you. Little did you know, she truly loved you and yet, she couldn't stand the thought of losing me, she put so much effort into getting me that she didn't want to lose me. But she could never stop talking about you, everything was about you, what you liked, what you didn't like. Everything was always about Amy. It got to the point where I was going to go crazy, you were always first, I was second best, no matter what. Then graduation rolls around, you announce you were going away to school and Karma was left to stay here with me, of course she had the choice to leave but she loved me so much that she followed me like a lonesome puppy. So we go to school together, me for my art her for whatever." He says, waving his had, almost as if waving the thought away before continuing. "Then a week or two goes by, her parents come to visit us at our apartment and as they always do, they bring whatever mail was at the house for Karma. I then go through the mail, cause why the hell not you know? And what do I find first but two letters from none other than you."

"Hang on. So Karma is in love with me?" I ask, not really paying complete attention to Liam.

"Don't spoil the ending." He says smugly. "So you write letters, I think nothing of it until I open them, so of course I read them, you had a very fun life in California by the way. So, I couldn't let Karma know, it would have jeopardized my place in her life. So long story short, I hit the letters for years, until one magical day she goes into the closet in the hall and finds them."

"If you hated the idea so much, why didn't you get rid of them all entirely? I mean, I saw what was there and there was a great deal missing, but why didn't you get rid of all of them?" I ask, confused but not surprised by Liam's stupidity.

"I don't know, I had other things to worry about, a daughter, making claim on Karma." He shrugs.

"Making claim? Do you think she's a prize to be won or something?" I ask in disbelief.

"Well I mean, she was torn between me and you, took a little convincing of course but I proved to her I was better for her than someone who abandoned her and moved across the country, only to be seen in a supermarket check out line five years and a fiancée later." He says, looking me dead in the eye.

"You're a real dick, you know that?"

"Yes, I have my moments. So she finds the letters, gets mad at me, we have a fight, she confesses she's still in love with you and kicks me out to live with Shane." He states. "I finally went home this morning to see my kid, she said that you had her over for dinner, she was sad at how happy you seemed with Rachel?"

"Reagan."

"Reagan, right. She was a little upset, granted. She left her phone unattended and here I am with you." He says. "Any questions?"

"Fuck you Liam." I say, getting up from the chair. "You're lying."

"Now would I lie about my wife loving another person, let alone her best friend from kindergarten?" He says, looking up at me with a strange glint in his eye.

"Fuck you." I say through gritted teeth, storming out of the shop.

"Bye Amy, see you soon." I hear him say behind me, in that annoying tone he uses when he feels like he won.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; So this chapter, granted, is a little all over the place, but things will come together soon enough.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"You never come to me, what's wrong?" Lauren says when she opens the door to see me standing on her doorstep.

"Karma's still in love with me according to Liam." I say, walking past her.

"Did I just hear you right?" She sasses.

"Yep." I say, popping the end of the word.

"Wait so Liam told you?" She asks.

"Yeah, he took Karma's phone and texted me with it." I say, raiding her liquor cabinet.

"Whoa, it's noon." She says, taking the vodka bottle out of my hand.

"Yes, I'm aware." I say, snatching it back.

"You're not getting drunk in my house in the middle of the afternoon." She snaps, taking the bottle back again.

"Okay, I was just told that my best friend is still in love with me by her deranged husband, one drink won't kill me right now. Please." I whine.

"Fine, one drink." She says, pouring one out for me, and another for herself. "So Karma is still in love with you?" She asks, handing me the glass and sitting on the couch.

"Apparently, he said she confessed it after she found the box of letters he hid from her." I say, taking a sip.

"He's always been a dick hasn't he? Have you talked to Karma?" She asks.

"No, I left him and came here, I didn't even really tell Reagan where I was going but she had a work thing so it doesn't matter all that much." I say, downing the rest of my drink.

"You're only getting one of those you know, I'm not going to have you drunk when Calvin gets home." She says, taking the glass from me. "So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you going to do about the situation?" She states in an annoyed tone.

"I don't fucking know. I think I'll just act like I don't know anything. I especially can't tell Reagan, she'll flip out." I say, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"So because we can't make this all about you, I have to tell you something now." Lauren says, downing the rest of her vodka.

"What would that be?" I ask, running my fingers through my hair.

"I spoke to Theo." She says quietly.

"Theo? Undercover cop, fucked you over Theo?" I ask confused.

"The one and only." She says, getting up to pour us both another drink. "Don't say anything, apparently we both need this." She says, handing my glass to me.

"How long have you been talking to him?" I ask.

"What's today?"

"Thursday." I say, looking at my phone. "The date is the 12th."

"Since about a month ago." She says, taking a sip of her drink.

"A month? What the fuck Lauren?" I say surprised. "What about Tyler and Calvin?"

"We haven't done anything, we've just been talking. Besides, he knows I'm married and he's married anyway so it doesn't matter." She says, practically chugging the remainder of her vodka.

"Doesn't matter, you were practically in love with the guy before his cover was blown, by him self none the less." I say.

"Yeah well it's been a long time. Things changed." She says, downing her glass yet again.

"You still have feelings for him." I say bluntly.

"And you still have feelings for Karma." She counters, catching me off guard more that I did her. "You can't deny it." She adds, slurring her words slightly. "You can't deny it anymore than I can deny Theo." She whispers.

"We're fucked." I say, raising my glass to her before drinking the whole thing down.

"That we are, Amy, that we are." She says looking down at the pillow she pulled into her lap.

* * *

><p>"Where were you and why are you drunk?" Reagan asks, sitting on the staircase as I walked through the door.<p>

"I'm no-drunk." I slur.

"Bull shit Amy, I know when you're lying to me." She says, getting up from the stairs and standing in front of me. "Where were you?" She says getting slightly more aggressive.

"I was by Laurn." I slur, hiccupping soon after.

"Oh really?" She asks, making that face that all girls make when they don't believe you.

"Ass er yerself." I say, pointing into oblivion.

"She's not this stupid to let you drive like this."

"I… taxi." I say, pointing behind me.

"Come on, let me get you up stairs." She says, wrapping an arm around my waist as she walks me up stairs to our bedroom.

"Karma." I say.

"What about Karma?" Reagan asks, taking my shoes off for me once she sat me down on the bed.

"She loves me." I say, a lazy smile on my face.

"I know that." Reagan says through a slight laugh.

"She's in love with me." I whisper, grinning like a fool.

"Oh is she now?" Reagan asks, anger evident in her voice.

"Yeah, but don't tell Reagan." I say, lying down on the bed.

"Are you in love with Karma?" She asks, standing over me.

I shake my head from side to side. "I'm in love with Reagan." I whisper, pulling on the front of her shirt for her to kiss me. "I wasin love wit er." I slur, pulling away from Reagan. "Bunah anymore."

"Oh really now?" Reagan asks, anger still remaining in her voice.

"Yep." I say, nodding my head and popping the word.

"I think it's time you went to bed." Reagan says, moving quickly around me, causing me to feel dizzy.

"Come lay with me." I whine, reaching out for her.

"In a little while." She says, kissing my forehead before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the middle of the night, running to the bathroom to essentially puke my brains out. Note to self, never ever, ever, get incredibly drunk in the middle of the afternoon with Lauren ever again, under any circumstances. I brush my teeth quickly to get rid of the gross feeling in my mouth and change before getting back into bed, only to realize that Reagan isn't in bed, and by the looks of it, hasn't been in bed with me. I look at the clock to see that it's nearly three in the morning. I search through the house to find her in her studio, back turned to the door and headphones on, I walk up behind her, trying not to scare her but fair miserably to do so. I look at her face carefully, her eyes are red and a bit puffy and her cheeks are flushed. I wrap my arms around her before I speak.<p>

"What's wrong?" I say quietly into her ear.

"You smell like booze and vomit." She says, pushing me away.

"What did I do?" I ask, not wanting to act like this wasn't my fault.

"Are you in love with Karma?" She asks, her eyes filling up with tears.

"No." I say quickly.

"Were you ever?" She asks, looking at me with tears running down her cheeks.

"No." I say.

"Liar." She says, laughing at me a bit before going back to whatever it was she as doing.

"Why am I a liar?" I ask, confused.

"Last night you told me she was in love with you and that you used to be in love with her." She says quietly, not looking at me.

"Did I?" I ask, not really remembering the conversation.

"Yes!" She shouts at me. "Tell me it's not true, tell me you never had feelings for her." Reagan pleads.

"I-it was a long time ago." I say looking down, feeling awful.

"How long ago?" She asks.

"Seven years, eight tops." I say quietly.

"Has seeing her brought any of those feeling back?"

"No." I say, looking up to meet Reagan's eyes.

"Are you lying to me?" She asks quietly.

"No, I'm not lying to you." I say, wiping away some of the tears on her cheeks with my thumb. "I love you Reagan. You know that." I whisper, giving her a reassuring smile.

"But you've known her for a long time. What if something changes now that she's around again?" Reagan asks, pushing herself away from me.

"If I didn't plan on being with you forever, I wouldn't be engaged to you. No matter who comes into my life, I will never love them nearly as much as I love you Reagan. I will love you every minute of every day for the rest of my life. I love the life you can give me; I love the thought of being with you every minute of the day. Yes we get annoyed at each other, and I'm still convinced you're a twelve year old in disguise, but no matter what I want to spend eternity with you Reagan. I can't wait to be Mrs. Reagan Ramirez." I say, getting a slight smile out of Reagan. "There's that smile I love." I say quietly. "I have no feelings for Karma anymore, not like that at least, you are my one and only, Rae." I say, leaning forward to kiss her lightly.

"I love you Amy Raudenfeld." She says, kissing me again.

"Now that it's all settled. Can you come back to bed with me?" I ask, standing up and sticking my hand out to her.

"Yes my love." She says, taking my hand and leading me back up to our room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Just a little something to keep things moving, seeing as I just started school again, the updates won't be three days in a row that's for sure, but I will try to make it for almost every weekend, or at least once a week, just so you lovely people know. Oh, and I enjoy throwing you all for a loop, and there will be several in this story. I'm very nice like that :) (Oh my sarcasm). Any way, you know what to do now. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**-Reagan POV-**

I'm woken up by soft kisses on my lips, and a dog nipping at the sock hanging off of my feet. I open my eyes and I'm met with a familiar set of hazel eyes. I can't help but smile, waking up next to Amy always makes me smile, and I know for a fact it will always make me smile for years to come.

"Good morning sleepy head." She whispers in my ear.

"Good morning." I say, smiling through a yawn but failing to do so.

"We have to go to my mom's today." Amy says quietly, rolling her eyes.

"I know we do, we'll make the most of it. The game is on and you know how Bruce likes when we watch it with him. Seeing as we're the only ones who know what's going on when it comes to football." I say, tucking a fallen strand of hair behind Amy's ear.

"True." She says quietly. "But I'd rather stay home today." She adds, curling up next to me.

"I know baby." I say, kissing the top of her head.

"There is one thing I have for you though." She says, kissing me on the cheek before disappearing into our closet. "Close your eyes." She calls out from the depths of the closet, I follow the command. "Open." She says, standing at the edge of the bed in front of me when I open my eyes, she has a small box wrapped in purple paper and a silver bow. "Happy Anniversary." She says, smiling as she hands me the box.

"Oh? I forgot I didn't get you anything." I say sadly, looking down at the little box. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, really." She says reassuringly. "It's not about the gift, it's about us." She says, making me look at her smiling that Amy-smile. "I love you Rae." She adds, leaning forward to kiss me. "Open it." I don't what I'm told open the box to see a small heart shaped necklace. "Now open that." She says quietly. I follow her instruction and take the locket out of the box, opening the heart to see a small picture of Amy in one half and the other half was empty.

"I love it Amy. Thank you." I say, putting it around my neck and kissing her.

"The other half can be for another picture later on." She says quietly.

"Do you mean what I think you mean?" I ask, placing my hands on her hips.

"If you mean little Reagan and Amy spawn running around here one day than yes." She says, sitting on my lap. "But only if you want to." She adds.

"I could see one or two, three may be pushing it a bit." I tease.

"Two is pushing it. One is enough." Amy says, laughing a bit. "Or maybe we'll get another dog." She teases.

"You don't want a little person running around here with sticky hands, and dirty clothes calling us mommy and mama?" I ask, smiling at the thought of having a kid. "And not only that but they will be the best dressed and cutest little person to ever walk the streets of Austin."

"Yeah, you're right. It would be nice to spoil my own kid rather than Calvin all the time, bit that I don't love him, but you know what I mean." She says, kissing me on the cheek before getting up from my lap. "We have to get dressed, we have to do soon." She says, walking into the bathroom. "Reagan?"

"Yeah?" I ask, getting out of bed.

"What's this?" She asks, holding up an envelope, resulting in me smirking a bit.

"What do you think it is?" I say, walking into the bathroom and turning the shower on.

"I don't know." She says, looking confused.

"Only one way to find out then." I say, taking my clothes off and getting into the shower.

**-Amy POV-**

I open the envelope to see two plane tickets, one in my name and one in Reagan's. "Babe?" I ask, reading on to see that we were leaving for the Dominican Republic the day after tomorrow. "Are you serious?" I ask again.

"That we're leaving in two days, hell yeah." She says, peaking her head out of the shower curtain. "We're going to D.R." She adds with a smile on her face. "We're getting the fuck out of here for a week. I want to Rum out of a pineapple and lay on a beach." She says, from the confines of the shower.

"You're kidding." I say quietly.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" She asks, turning off the water and pulling back the curtain. Now, when she stands there, naked and wet, it makes it easy to believe anything she says, seeing as I'm paying more attention to her naked body than I am anything else. She knew she had this effect on me, we both knew we had the same effect of each other for that matter. But I never liked my body nearly as much as Rae liked her own. She was always more confident than I was, she had 'balls' as some may say. That was one of the main things I loved about her, and fell in love with. "Are you looking at something?" She asks, placing her hands on her hips.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love that tattoo?" I ask pointing to the tattoo of my name she has on her left side with a red rose under it.

"Once or twice." She shrugs, stepping out of the shower, making a point not to grab a big enough towel as she walks back into our room to get dressed. "Do you still like I'm teasing you about the trip?" She asks loudly from the depths of the closet.

"No, but now I feel shitty that all I got you was a locket." I say quietly, walking over to sit on the bed.

"Don't feel shitty because I really love it." She says, walking out of the closet wearing a t-shirt and jeans. "Your gift is thoughtful, just like you. Mine is spontaneous, just like me." She says as she walks over to me and sits down beside me. "And if anything, your gift I'll have forever, and my gift you'll have for a little bit, and may get a crappy t-shirt out of it, or a massive hangover. Don't ever feel bad about what you give me Amy. There's no reason to feel bad." She says, wrapping her arm around my shoulder and kissing the side of my head.

"I love you." I say, resting my head on her shoulder.

"I love you too baby." She says, kissing me before getting up. "Come on, we have to go to dinner now." She adds, pulling me to my feet and pushing me to our closet.

* * *

><p>"Well, look who finally decided to come to a Sunday dinner." Bruce says when he opens the door.<p>

"Hi Bruce. How are you?" Reagan says, following me as we walk into the house.

"I'm good Reagan, how are you?" He asks. He always liked Reagan, which was a plus, as odd as needing his approval may be.

"Doing good sir." She says, taking my hand subconsciously.

"That's good. Hello Amy." He says half-heartedly.

"Hi Bruce." I say with a phony smile. Walking into the kitchen to find my mom and Lauren.

"Hi mom." I say, causing her to jump a bit.

"Hello, hello." She says, walking over to hug Reagan and me. "How is my girl, it's been a while." She says, placing her hand on my shoulders and doing that thing that mom's do when they haven't seen you in a while, its almost as if she wants to say 'look hog big you got' like I'm five years old and have never been home. "You don't look well." She says concerned.

"Well maybe that's because I'm here." I say, rolling my eyes and walking over to the fridge getting a beer for Reagan and myself.

"Oh, don't be that way." She whines, waving her hand at me.

"Yeah." I say, popping the top off of the beer and taking a swig.

"I'm going to go watch football with Bruce." Reagan whispers in my ear.

"Okay." I say, turning to her and kissing her before watching her walk away, hearing her cheer along with Bruce, Tyler, and Calvin.

"So, what's new?" Mom asks, as she goes back to chopping up vegetables.

"Reagan and I are going away the day after tomorrow. She bought us tickets for out anniversary." I say, sitting at the counter next to Lauren who is being a little abnormally quiet as she did nothing more that look at her phone the whole time.

"Oh, today is your anniversary isn't it?" Mom asks, sounding a bit indifferent.

"Yes mom." I say annoyed.

"How long has it been now?" She asks.

"A little over three years." I say

"That's right." She says, not looking at me. "What's happening with the wedding?"

"We don't know really, we don't have anything set in stone." I say, looking down at my drink.

"Why is that?"

"I don't know, she's been working and we just haven't." I say getting up and walking into the living room, I walk over to where Reagan is, sitting down next to her.

"What's wrong?" She asks quietly, kissing me on the side of the head before turning her attention back to the TV.

"Mom." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Say no more." She says, wrapping her arm around me. "This night will be over and we'll be home watching a documentary on seahorses before you know it." She teases.

"Perfect." I say kissing her.

"Do you two always have to be all gross and affectionate?" Lauren's shrill voice says from the doorway.

"Do you always have to announce it?" Reagan counters.

"Maybe if you two didn't show it all the time." She says, walking over to sit on the chair next to us.

"She's just mad cause she's been talking to her ex for a while now and is still in love with him." I announce, not realizing the consequences. "Oops." I say, shrugging a bit.

"What did you say?" Tyler asked from the other side of the room, looking at me like I had six heads.

"I'm pretty sure you heard me." I say, downing the rest of my beer.

"I can't believe you just said that." Reagan whispers to me.

"What the fuck?" Tyler says, looking at Lauren. "Is she serious?"

"Well she's still in love with Karma." Lauren says, pointing fingers.

"I am not." I say, ready to deny everything that Lauren has to throw at me.

"Bull shit Amy. You know you are." She says, giving me that classic 'I win, you lose' Lauren look.

"You told me that wasn't true." Reagan says, standing up from the couch and walking out the front door, slamming it in the process, resulting in a picture of me from when I was little to fall off the wall, cracking the frame.

"The bullshit is never settle is it?" Bruce announces, trying to watch the game over the chaos that is beginning.

"Apparently not." Lauren says, walking upstairs.

"No bullshit though were you serious?" Tyler asks, walking over to the staircase. All I can muster was a nod as I follow him, watching as he goes upstairs and I go outside to see Reagan sitting in the bed of her truck.

"Rae." I say quietly.

"Don't Rae me." She says lying down and looking up into the clear fall Texas sky.

"Please." I beg, lying down next to her. "We're going away in a couple days, I don't want you to be upset with me."

"I want to believe you." She says quietly.

"But?" I whisper.

"How do I know you're being honest?"

"I have no reason not to be honest Reagan, I told you last night." I say, defending myself.

"Your voice does this thing when you're lying. It gets a little higher than normal, and you eye twitches slightly." She says, pointing at my eye to make a point.

"Rae, I am not lying to you. I told you I love you and that's it, there is no reason to be jealous. I haven't even talked to Karma in a week." I explain. "I don't want to keep having this fight every time her name gets mentioned."

"You know I don't want to be in the relationship where we both try to control the other." She says quietly.

"I know where you're going with this." I say sadly.

"I'm not going to forbid you to see Karma, that is certain, she is your friend, regardless. But you will not be allowed to see her without me knowing before hand and you will not see her alone until I can fully trust you and her in this situation." She says sternly.

"Okay." I say quietly, nodding my head.

"I love you Amy, but I can only take so much." Reagan says, sitting up.

"I know, I'm sorry." I say, kissing her in the cheek. "I love you Reagan."

"I can't wait to get away from here." She says, leaning her forehead on mine.

"I can't either. I want to lay on the beach and drink." I say, causing Reagan to chuckle.

"That is going to be the most fun we've had in a whole week since that one time we were in San Diego that summer for the pride parade." She says with a smile on her face.

"Not my finest moment." I say, wincing at the memory.

"You were piggy back riding a drag queen that I'm pretty sure was loving every minute of it. Not to mention you were practically naked after you had four or was it five beers." She says trying so hard not to laugh.

"Wasn't her name like Esmeralda or something like that?" I laugh.

"Yes! She was with us all day and almost all night, you wouldn't let her go." Reagan laughs.

"She was a bad ass, I loved it." I say, looking at Reagan. "Why would I ever think to give you up? You are the most beautiful person I've ever met, not to mention you are an amazing lay." I tease, resulting in Reagan smiling shyly. "Don't get bashful, you usually would be cocky at that comment."

"I know I'm good in bed, I've been with you through it all." She says, smiling slightly.

"Well I hope I'm the only one." I say quietly.

"You are, don't worry." She says, kissing me quickly. "Now, do we go back in there, leave and go home, or go get your car that is still at Lauren's?" She asks, jumping down from the bed of her truck, taking me by the waist to help me down too.

"I say we go get my car, and go have somewhat of an anniversary to ourselves." I say, lacing my fingers behind her neck as I spoke.

"I find that to be an amazing plan." She says quietly, placing her hands in my hips and kissing my slowly.

"Amy!" My mom's voice echoes into the night.

"Fuck." I cringe at the thought of not getting out of here alive. "Yes?" I ask, begging to be let off the hook.

"Where are you going?" She asks, walking over to Reagan and I.

"We were going to get my car, I left it at Lauren's yesterday." I say, letting go of Reagan.

"You're not going to apologize to Lauren?" She asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why should I? It's not like I lied at all." I say, mirroring her stance.

"Because she is upset Amy." She whines.

"Yeah and I'm not mom?" I say, trying to keep my temper down.

"I didn't say that." She says, shaking her head.

"You don't have to say it mom, it's just obvious that you really like, and have liked Lauren more than me ever since she and Bruce came to live with us. Or maybe it's because I remind you too much of my father and you can't stand me for it because you hate the fact that he left you." I state, not really caring how terrible I sound.

"Amy." Reagan warns, looking at my mother's emotions change.

"That is not the reason why I feel that way I feel about you at all. You never gave me the chance to be let into your life at any point in time. You created your own barrier and kept me out, and still keep me out. I feel like you should apologize to Lauren because we both know how much she loved that Theo boy, and how heartbroken she was over him. She tried to move on, but knew that no matter what took place in her life, she would always love him more than she would be able to love anyone else." My mother says sadly, before turning around and walking back into the house.

"You need to curb the attitude you have towards your mom and Lauren. You have your good and bad days granted, but you can't keep that wall up anymore." Reagan says, walking over to open the passenger door for me.

"I know." I say quietly.

"Good. Just two more days and we'll be far away from here." She says, kissing me before helping me into the truck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I wake up to the sound of waves crashing against the shore, and Reagan bitching to someone in Spanish. I sit up in bed and stretch a bit, looking out the French door that leads outside to our private stretch of beach.

"Well look who's up." Reagan says, walking over to get back into bed with me. "How did you sleep?" She asks, kissing me on the cheek.

"Wonderfully." I say with a smile on my face. "What happened just now?" I ask, gesturing to the door.

"Nothing, housekeeping being annoying. Even speaking their language they don't seem to understand that no means no." She says, rolling her eyes.

"Ah." I say, lying back down. "What's on the agenda today?" I ask, wrapping my arms around Reagan's waist.

"Drinking and beach?" Reagan asks excitedly, running her fingers through my hair.

"That sounds great." I say kissing her neck.

"I love you Shrimp." She says quietly. Sitting there for a moment, just staring at me, almost as if she was looking for something.

"What?" I ask quietly, becoming shy all of a sudden.

"Nothing, I just like looking at you, you know that." She says quietly, taking my hand in hers. "I have a question." She asks, even quieter than before, not making eye contact with me.

"Ask away." I say.

"I want this regardless, I've given it enough thought, but of course you need to be on the same page as me. But-." She begins shyly.

"Yes." I interrupt.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask." She says surprised that I answered before she had a chance to ask properly.

"Kids." I say simply with a shrug.

"You're good Amy." She says laughing a bit. "So?"

"I said yes, that's all the approval needed, but we should get this wedding business moving along before we go into the process of that, don't you thing?" I say, tucking a strand of Reagan's hair behind her ear.

"I agree. But as long as we both truly want little ones running around, than everything else will fall into place as well." She says excitedly.

"Mothers than." I say quietly.

"Mothers, us. I think we'll be pretty badass." Reagan says reassuringly. "But I call good cop." She adds, raising her hand.

"We can be both good and bad cop." I say with a smile.

"Okay, I just have one thing to bring up though." She says quietly.

"Shoot." I say, getting out of bed and walking over to my suitcase to find my bikini.

"I don't want to _have_ them. Like I don't want to be pregnant." She says quietly.

"Well I would like at least one kid to look like you as best as possible so if that means we have to do whatever it takes, then we will. I don't mind carrying them, gives me an excuse to watch documentaries all day every day." I say with a smile as I begin to change. "You know this body will never be the same again though." I add, running my hand over my stomach.

"I know that, and it won't bather me one bit." Reagan says, walking up and wrapping her arms around me from behind, placing her hands over mine and looking at me through the mirror. "I bet you'd look hot pregnant." She whispers in my ear.

"I bet I won't, or I'll be such a pain in the ass it will take away from everything good that comes with this." I say.

"I doubt all of that." She says quietly in my ear before kissing the side of my head. "Come on then, there's a rum based drink in a coconut waiting for me, and a nice cool ocean." She adds, slapping my ass playfully before disappearing into the bathroom. Soon my phone starts to go off from the depths of my suitcase. I unearth it to see that Karma texted me nearly a thousand times.

'_Where are you?'_

'_Why aren't you answering me, what did I do?' _

'_Is everything okay?'_

And that was just the first three of about twenty. I don't reply to any of them, and haven't replied to any of them. Until now, seeing as it's been nearly two weeks since I last spoke to her.

'_**Hey, I'm not home. I'm on a vacation for Reagan's and my anniversary. When I get back to the states, we need to talk.' **_I type tossing my phone back in my bag until I get changed and see that she texted me back.

'_Okay, we will. Have a nice trip :)'_

Granted I haven't spoken to Karma in over five years, and did very well without the constant communication, but having her back around, brings me back to a time where I lived with a more carefree attitude and where there were no real worries, other than the fact that Karma was using me to get with Liam who was and forever will be the biggest dick wad to ever grace the face of the earth.

"You okay?" Reagan asks, walking back into the room.

"I'm fine." I say, kissing her when she walks over to me.

"Good. Ready to go outside?" She says, walking over to open the French doors.

"Let's go, butt." I say talking her hand as we walk down the steps to our little stretch of beach we had all to ourselves. "I love the ocean." I say quietly, stepping into the water.

"Then why do we live in the middle of no where?" Reagan asks, wrapping her arms around me from behind.

"I don't know." I say truthfully. "I don't care for my parents or Lauren or Bruce. I think we're there realty for your mom and dad." I add.

"That's probably true. I think we should split time between bum-fuck and somewhere like this." Reagan says, taking my hand and leading the way further out into the water.

"So, are you saying that we're going to move?" I ask, wrapping my arms and legs around Reagan as she walks shoulder deep onto the water.

"I'm saying why not? But I'm not committing to anything yet." She says, kissing my neck softly. "You're happy, I'm happy." She adds quietly.

"So we've talked about having kids, we've talked about moving, and yet we have no date for our wedding." I tease.

"Do we ever follow the proper protocol for things?" Reagan asks with a smile on her face.

"No I guess not." I say, smiling back at her.

"We will get married, as soon as possible. Maybe by the spring the latest, in the mean time we'll do whatever it takes to make the baby thing happen and we'll look for a house somewhere warm and sunny. Everything will fall into place my love." She says kissing me slowly.

"I love you Rae." I say quietly.

"I love you too Amy." She says with a smile.

**-Reagan POV- **

"Babe?" I call to Amy, who is in the shower.

"Yeah?"

"Can I use your charger, I think I left mine at home?" I ask, rummaging through her bags.

"Yeah, bottom on the black suitcase in the corner. My phone should be in there too. See if my mom called me, she's probably worried for no reason." She says, as I hear the water shut off. I search the bottom of the suitcase to find her phone and charger, I plug my phone in and check her phone, only to see seven messages from Karma and one missed call from Farrah. "You find it?" Amy asks, running a towel through her hair.

"Yeah, thanks." I say, tossing her phone back into her bag.

"Did my mom call?" She asks, walking back to pick up her phone.

"Yeah once." I say quietly, trying to not bring up the Karma thing. "She didn't leave a message or anything." I add.

"I'll call her later." She says, looking at her phone for a moment before tossing it in her bag and walking over to me. "So." She says, lacing her fingers behind my neck.

"So?" I ask, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"You saw that Karma texted me obviously." Amy states.

"Yeah." I say quietly.

"I haven't talked to her just so you know. I told her we had to talk when I got back." She says, playing with the little hairs at the base of my neck.

"Oh yeah?" I ask, a little confused.

"Yeah, I'm going to confront her, obviously." She says.

"Good." I say kissing her.

**-Amy POV-**

The week in the land of sand and booze flew by. There is nothing worse than leaving paradise to confront an old friend about their feelings for you, from the warmth of the sun and sand to the chilly rain that is taking over Texas. Did I ever mention the fact that I hate fucking Texas? I have no idea why I ever wanted to live here when I grew up and was able to get away from here, yet the things I do for love. Pathetic. I can't see why Reagan wants to be here either quite honestly, granted she loves her parents and all, but she had a life before we came back here, we both did. Anyway, here I am, waiting for Karma in the coffee shop. Thankfully Reagan trusted me enough to be here by myself, and that she had some kind of meeting to go to.

"Long time no see." Says a familiar voice in my ear. "How are you?" Karma asks, sitting across from me.

"I'm good. How are you? How's Sadie?" I ask politely.

"Good. How was your trip?" She asks happily.

"It was nice. It flew by, but it was nice either way." I say quietly. "There's something we need to talk about." I say scratching my head a bit, trying not to make eye contact with her.

"Liam saw you and ratted me out." She says quietly.

"That saved me a little stress. But yes he did." I say slightly relieved.

"Yeah, he doesn't know how to keep his own torment to himself." She says. "So now what?" She asks, making eye contact with me.

"I love Reagan." I say, noticing Karma cringe a bit. "I will always love you Karma, that much is for sure, and I know how you feel right now because you made me feel the same exact way once. There is always going to be _something_ there with us, but things changed. We drifted; we lived our own lives for so long. We grew up, Karma. I love you more than anything in the whole entire world, and I always have, but there is nothing that could be done that would change that way I feel for Reagan." I explain, looking down and my hands while I spoke. Only to see and feel Karma's cold hands on mine, causing me to look up at her, realizing she is crying a bit. "I didn't mean for you to cry." I say sadly.

"I know." She says quietly. "I understand what you're saying, and I felt the same way, but seeing you again. Like, in real life it just made things seem surreal. It made me regret a lot of things, Amy. It made me regret my choices." She adds.

"Trust me Karma, I felt the same way. But I moved past that. You love Liam, you have a baby." I say.

"Yeah, that baby is his way of not letting me go. It's his way of having me never leave him." She says quietly. "He's sadistic Amy, you were right about him, you really were."

"Well this is no place for me to say I told you so, but I told you so." I say, causing Karma to laugh a little bit.

"I know. So what do we do now?" She asks, running her fingers through her hair.

"We just live our lives. We try to keep things as normal as possible." I say, looking to see Karma with that strange but familiar glint in her eye. Before I know it, she's leaning across the table kissing me. Taking a moment to process what just happened, before I realize I'm kissing her back. The feeling that I got in high school every time I kissed Karma to play her sick game was the feeling I had right now. "Whoa." I say when she pulls away, sitting back in her seat.

"Well I see I still have the effect on you." She says, wiping away her tears.

"Uh, y-yeah." I say, swallowing hard before regaining a sense of my surroundings.

"Some things never change I see." Karma says quietly.

"I-I guess not. Look, I have to go. I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me leaving, but I really have to go." I say standing up from my chair, with Karma following my movement.

"I'll walk you." She says, following me out to my car. "I didn't mean to do that. I really didn't." She begins, but is caught by surprise when I kiss her back.

"I really have to go." I say, getting into my car and driving away before she has a chance to say anything else. I drive for a little while before stopping at the end of the street from my house, seeing that Reagan was already home. "Fuck."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N; Chapter 10 to me is always a milestone, seeing as I haven't given up in the mean time, and constantly updated this story is an accomplishment for me. Not to mention the love and support from you guys :) I read your reviews, some make me laugh, some make me smile, and the love in general is something that keeps me going too. But the fact that there are some hardcore Reamy lovers and hardcore Karmy lovers is something that I find funny. It also makes it easier to throw both ships for major loops :) All I can say is that by the time this journey ends, you will either love me or hate me. And hopefully will read my second Fic if I choose to write one.**

**Chapter 10**

"She won't know, she won't realize what you did. You just have to walk in there like nothing happened and everything will be okay." I say to myself as I pull into the driveway. "What are you saying? You can barely deny drinking milk out of the carton without feeling like the Spanish inquisition is after you. How can you possibly deny the fact that you kissed Karma?" I add, feeling like a crazy person. I pull myself together enough and walk inside to fins Reagan watching TV with Jaws cuddled into her side.

"Hi, how was your talk?" She asks, smiling at me.

"It was good, she understands that I love you and that nothing will happen." I say, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Good, anything else happen?" She asks, returning her attention to the TV.

"Nope, that's it." I say feeling a little nervous.

"Okay." She says seemingly unpleased. I walked into the living room and sat on the coffee table in front of her. "Are you okay?" She asks quietly.

"I have to tell you something." I say, cursing myself at the decision I made.

"Okay?" She asks, sitting up a bit and turning off the TV. "What happened?" She adds, grabbing my hands.

"Something happened." I say shyly, not making eye contact with her.

"What happened Amy?" She asks, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Well, Karma kind of kissed me." I say quickly, almost inaudible.

"What?" She asks, her tone sounding upset.

"Don't make me repeat myself. I know you heard me." I say, feeling myself get choked up.

"Did you kiss her back?" She asks calmly. "Amy, did you kiss her back?" She asks, more aggressively. "Amy!" She pleads, standing up from the couch. "Why?" She asks from the doorway if the living room.

"I don't know." I say quietly, looking down at the floor. "The room is spinning." I add before realizing that I fell. I woke up in my bed with a damp rag in my forehead. I sat up and looked to see Reagan sitting in the chair as far away from me as possible without leaving the room. "I'm sorry." I say quietly, lying back down.

"Are you?" She snaps.

"You know I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." I say, looking up at the ceiling.

"That's true." She says, walking over to sit next to me, placing her hand on my leg. "You love her." Reagan states more than asks.

"Yes." I say quietly, trying not to cry.

"Are you in love with her?" She asks.

"No." I say in full honesty.

"Are you in love with me?" She asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Extremely." I say, closing my eyes. "I feel dizzy again." I whine.

"I'm sorry." Reagan says, getting into bed with me, wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm sorry too Rae." I say, cuddling into her side, feeling her kiss the top of my head.

"There is clearly something between you two that I will never understand. No matter how hard I try, I will never understand it. I'm not going to be the ruler of your life, that isn't fair to either of us, but if you kiss her or do something like that again, I don't know what I'd do. I don't want to lose you over something stupid, but I also don't want to become a fool and be made into one. I love you Amy, there is nothing that will change that, and if you fuck me over for some girl who hasn't been around for five years, that isn't fair to me at all." Reagan says through a shaky voice. "I don't want you to leave me." She adds, holding me a bit tighter.

"I won't leave you. I promise." I mumble into her chest, feeling her heart rate go down a little bit at the words I've said, also feeling her sigh in relief as well. "I love you Reagan." I say quietly, feeling her heart rate pick up again.

"I love you Amy." She says quietly, kissing the top of my head.

* * *

><p>"Amy!" I hear Reagan call out from somewhere downstairs, before hearing her running across the hall and into my office. "Baby!" She says happily, spinning me around in my chair, kissing me when I faced her.<p>

"What happened to you today?" I ask, amused at her excitement.

"Nothing, I missed you." She says, sitting on my lap and cuddling into me.

"Oh really? That's all?" I ask, holding her in my arms.

"Well, there was something else too." She says holding up an envelope, my eyes go wide realizing what it was.

"We're not opening it yet." I say, trying to snatch it out of her hand.

"Why is that?" She asks, pulling it away every time I reached for it.

"I promised Karma and Lauren we would wait for them." I say, finally getting it from her. It's been about six months now since the whole Karma incident, which she came and apologized to Reagan about before Reagan set her up with her sister Rita, which surprisingly they hit it off right away. But all was calm and collected for the past few months, which made things between Reagan and I even easier.

"Ewe, then Rita will be here." Reagan grimaces.

"Well you can thank yourself for that one babe." I say, patting her on the butt.

"I know, but I didn't think they would be all lovey right off the bat you know? Thankfully Rita moved out of the house though, that made my parents happy." Reagan says, getting up from my lap after kissing the top of my head.

"True, and now Karma and Liam finally got over it, fingers crossed it stays that way." I say, crossing my fingers as I spoke.

"Can we open that now?" Reagan whines, trying to grab the envelope from me.

"No. Knowing how eager you would be I'm surprised you didn't call them yet." I say.

"I called them both as soon as I saw the letter! It's not my fault they're so fucking slow." She pouts.

"Where is it?" Lauren shrieks, running into the house, nearly slamming the door into Karma's face.

"Ow! Calm the fuck down." Karma shouts at Lauren.

"Both of you calm the fuck down." Reagan says, walking into the hallway.

"Where is it?" Lauren asks excitedly.

"Amy is in her office with it, now calm down." Reagan warns. "Whoa hey!" She shouts, followed by rumbling and banging into the wall.

"Where is it? Did you open it?" Karma asks excitedly.

"What did you do to Reagan?" I ask, watching her as she walks in rubbing her head.

"They pushed me out of the way. Can't tell them fucking anything man." She whines.

"Next time we do anything like this again, we're not telling you anything." I say, as I begin to open the envelope, Reagan hovering over my shoulder. I unfold the letter and begin reading. "Rae?" I ask, making sure she was reading the same thing as me.

"Yes." She says quietly.

"What's it say?" Lauren says through gritted teeth, taking the letter our of my hand and reading it, before looking at me and screaming, jumping up and down and hugging Karma.

"We're having a baby." I say quietly, looking up at Reagan who was crying happily.

"Now when is the fucking wedding?" Lauren snaps.

"Six weeks." Reagan says. "Everything was sent out this morning and set up two weeks ago." She says happily. I watch as Karma walks over to me, taking my hand and pulling me up from my chair and into her arms in one of the tightest hugs I've ever received.

"We still going to grow old together?" She asks quietly.

"Sitting on the porch drinking iced tea in our rocking chairs." I say with a smile.

"And now we can have our kids grow up together." She says, placing her hand on my stomach.

"Or they can hate each other's guts, I mean, it's their call." I say in all seriousness resulting in Karma smacking the back of my head.

"Hey!" I say, holding the back of my head.

"Does it say what you're having?" Lauren asks, skimming over the paper. "Oh!"

"Don't say anything!" Reagan says.

"Why not?" I ask, snatching the paper from Lauren.

"I don't want to know yet." Reagan says, snatching the paper from me.

"How come?" I ask confused.

"Cause I want to keep that much to ourselves. I want to share that moment with you." She says quietly.

"It's a girl." Lauren announces with a smug look on her face.

"Thanks Lauren." Reagan says annoyed.

"A girl." I smile at the thought. "Best dressed girl in all of Texas and California, right?" I ask.

"California may be pushing it, I mean have you see Kim and Kanye's baby?" Reagan teases.

"True, fine she'll be the first best here and second best in Cali." I say, hugging Reagan.

"Lauren I swear to God, if you tell mom I will kill you." I warn.

"I won't don't worry." She says, raising her hands in mock surrender.

"Seriously, we're going to tell my parents, and your mom, and Bruce this week at dinner." Reagan says.

"I won't say anything I swear." Lauren says in all seriousness.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're going to be parents." Reagan says quietly as she gets into bed with me.<p>

"You think we'll be good at it?" I ask, cuddling into Reagan's side.

"I think we'll be terrible in the beginning, but we'll learn you know?" She says, brushing the hair from my forehead.

"That's reassuring." I huff.

"We'll do as best as possible. We will raise the happiest kid in the whole world Amy, there is no reason this kid will not be happy." She says quietly, kissing the top of my head. "Look at all the shit we've been through in the past few months. If we can make t through all of that, we can raise a child and make it through everything thrown at us."

"You're right." I say looking up at her.

"I'm always right." She says with a laugh.

"True." I say quietly. "So a little girl." I say, placing my hand on my stomach.

"Now I have two girls to watch over and take care of." Reagan teases.

"What should we name her?" I ask. "I don't want to refer to her by anything else you know?"

"How about Gertrude?" Reagan says with a laugh.

"You're crazy, have about Alexandra?" I ask, playing with the hem of Reagan's shirt.

"No, my first ever boss was named Alexandra, she was a total bitch. How about Samantha?"

"Nope, some girl named Samantha almost tired to beat me up over a purple crayon in third grade. Karma shoved the crayon up her nose." I say dryly. "Addison?"

"That hot doctor from Grey's Anatomy you have a major crush on?" Reagan asks, surprised.

"Maybe." I say quietly.

"You're lucky I actually like that name." She says quietly.

"Addison Ramirez. I like it. You can pick the middle name." I say, patting Reagan's stomach.

"Addison Maria Ramirez." Regan says happily.

"Perfect."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N; Hello there. This chapter and maybe the next chapter (depending on the length) will be a flashback segment on how Reagan and Amy met. I know I touched base on it a little bit, but I though it would be nice to go back to the moment it took place. **

**Chapter 11**

"Amy!" My roommate, Jackie shouts, walking through the door of our small dorm room.

"What?" I whine from under my covers.

"Get up." She says, pulling the quilt off of my bed. "We're going out."

"I don't want to go out." I say, sitting up pushing the hair off of my face.

"We're going out, we're celebrating the end of midterms." She says, walking over to her wardrobe finding something to wear.

"I don't want to go." I whine.

"Well you are going." She snaps before leaving the room to go take a shower.

After three hours of convincing and twenty-five threats from Jackie and her boyfriend Tom, I was in a club sitting at the bar, bored and hating them both.

"Turn that frown upside down." Jackie says, dance-walking over to me.

"I want to go home." I whine, taking a sip of my drink.

"Well, if you weren't so pissed off that you were here you'd have realized that, that girl up there can't stop looking at you." She says, pointing to the DJ. I look up to see what she was fussing over and it was true. The girl was staring at me, not just looking, not just glancing, full on staring at me. When she saw me look up, she waved slightly, and smiled.

"Damn." I say, looking at Jackie.

"She's hot. If I were gay, I'd go for her." She shrugs.

"You can still go for her, it'll be fun." Tom says, wrapping his arms around Jackie.

"Gross." Jackie and I say in unison. "You should go talk to her." Jackie says, walking the girl climb down the ladder. "She's coming this way." She chimes, as she trots away with Tommy.

"I hate you both." I say, turning to face the bar again, ordering another drink.

"Can I get you that?" A voice asks next to me. I turn to see it's the DJ.

"Sure." I say quietly.

"I'm Reagan." She says, sticking her hand out to me.

"I'm Amy." I say, taking her hand.

"You seem as though you don't want to be here." Reagan says, taking a sip of her drink after handing me mine.

"My friend's dragged me." I say, looking down at my drink, playing with the straw.

"You've fallen victim to being dragged here against your will. All the girls I climb down here for always are." She says, with a dopey grin of her face.

"Oh really then, all the girls?" I ask, playing her game.

"Yeah, there's one that sticks out to me though." She says, turning and leaning her back against the bar.

"Oh yeah?" I ask, following her stance, only leaning to the side.

"Yeah, she's had on these black jeans, and this red top that was such a teasing piece of fabric, it was torture." She begins, describing everything I had on at the moment. "Her hair was kinds messy in a pony tail." She continues, closing her eyes in mock remembering.

"What was her name?" I chime, raising my eyebrows and taking a sip on my drink.

"Amy." She says quietly, looking at me with a small smirk on her face.

"Smooth. Very smooth." I tease.

"So what does a pretty girl like you do?" She asks, turning to mirror me now.

"Goes to school, clearly the club scene isn't really my thing."

"Right, that makes sense." She states.

"What does a pretty DJ like you do? Besides the obvious."

"DJs and goes to school."

"What do you study?" I ask, watching Reagan carefully.

"Music. Seems obvious yet, but I want to be a producer one day." She says, her smile never leaving her face. "You?"

"Film. I don't know what to do with it, but I spent a lot of my high school years watching movies and documentaries on Netflix, so why not." I shrug. "But I'm majoring in psychology, pre-med." I add.

"Whoa, sexy and smart. I like it." She winks. "What made you study both?"

"One kind of follows the other right, if your making a movie or writing one, there's a psychology to the characters you create. And people interest me enough to know how their minds work." I say through a smile.

"You have a beautiful smile." She says.

"As do you."

"I have to get back up there before I have a lot of angry drunk people after me." She says, taking a step towards me. "I'll come find you." She whispers in my ear, kissing me on the cheek.

* * *

><p>I wake up, sometime in the morning, or maybe afternoon I have no clue.<p>

"So you did have fun." Jackie states from her bed opposite mine.

"What time is it?" I ask, not being able to find my phone.

"Noon." She says, hopping down from her bed.

"Oh." I say through a yawn.

"So what happened with the DJ?" Jackie asks, bouncing like a five year old.

"We just talked really, all I know is that her name is Reagan and she's going to school to be a music producer." I say, sitting up in bed. "Shit, I have a class today." I say, jumping out of bed and throwing clothes on. I ran out of the dorm to the building my class was in, running into someone in the process. Resulting in my on the ground and coffee all over someone else. "I am so sorry." I say, realizing that the person I ran into was Reagan.

"Amy. Hi." She says with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I have a class to get to." I say, pointing behind me.

"You go here?" She asks, confused. "I go here too, damn this place is bigger than I though." She says, looking down at her coffee stained shirt.

"Yeah, I dorm here." I say.

"First year?" She asks, with a slight nod.

"Third semester." I say.

"Close enough. I did the same thing my first two years, I hated it. Now I have an apartment off campus." She says politely. "How late are you for this class?"

"It doesn't start for half an hour." I say quietly, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Punctual I see. Can I borrow a shirt? I know it's weird but I have back to back classes today and I don't have time to go home and come back." She says.

"It's no problem, come on." I say, leading the way back to my dorm room. When we walk into the room, thankfully Jackie was nowhere to be found. "Do you care about a size or anything like that?" I ask, walking over to my dresser.

"No, not really." She says, shaking her head as she took off her leather jacket.

"Do you care what it looks like?" I ask, slightly embarrassed.

"Should I be concerned by that question?" She asks through a chuckle.

"Well I haven't done laundry in a little while, and the only clean shirt I have a shirt with donuts on it." I say, holding up the shirt.

"Are you kidding?" She laughs. "That's cute." She adds, taking off her shirt and putting mine on. "Thank you." She says quietly.

"I'll wash that shirt of yours, seeing as I need to do laundry." I say, taking the shirt from her and tossing it on the pile.

"Amy?" She asks quietly.

"Yeah?" I say, turning around to face her.

"Want to go out with me?" She asks, putting her jacket back on. "Like on a date."

"Y-yeah." I say shyly.

"Cool. I have class until five tonight, I'll come find you." She says, walking out of the room.

"Wait a second." I say catching her before she was too far.

"The last time you said that, I left. Early, I think I was drunk, I don't remember." I say.

"You did leave, but with how awesome and sly I am, you'd have realized I slipped my number into you pants pocket last night." She says, pointing to my pants, realizing they were they same ones from last night, I reach into my back pocket and pull out a tiny piece of paper and look at the number in it. The area code seemed familiar.

"This is an Austin number." I say surprised.

"Yeah, it's my cell, I'm from there." She says, cocking an eyebrow confused.

"Me too. Born and raised."

"Small world." She says with a smile. "I have to go now. Call me." She says, picking up the pace as she walked away from me. I dug my phone out of my bag; I punched the number on the piece of paper into it. I listen to the ring a few times before a confused and stern voice gets on the phone. "Hello."

"You sound mad when strange numbers call you." I tease. Watching Reagan stop short at the end of the long hallway, turning around to look at me.

"Well now that I know who the strange number belongs to, I won't sound that way anymore." She says, turning to continue walking before disappearing around the corner. After a long day of classes and thinking about Reagan I walk through the door of my dorm and throw myself on my bed.

"Long day?" I hear Reagan ask from the opposite side of the room.

"How did you get in here? It's not even five, you said you had class until five." I say, confused.

"Jackie let me in. She just went to the bathroom." Reagan says, pointing to the door. "My last class was canceled." She adds, coming to sit on my bed. "How were your classes?"

"Long, my head feels like it's going to blow up." I say watching Reagan carefully.

"Isn't that how everyone feels after classes?" Reagan asks.

"Pre-med Reagan. My head is going to blow up." I say, rubbing my temples.

"And a film minor." She says through a laugh.

"Yes, to calm down from the psych, it's a nice break while getting a degree." I say. "Today was a psych load day. Tomorrow is a mix. And all I know now is that I need major amounts of coffee." I add, sitting up and stretching a bit. "Would you like to come with me?" I ask.

"Are you asking me on a date?" She asks with a smile on her face.

"I'm asking if you want to get coffee, you can work out your own opinion on what it is." I tease, getting up from my bed.

"Well I think this should be our first date, being the forward person that I am, so, why don't I take you to this place I know off campus. I hate being here longer that I have to." Reagan grimaces.

"Okay." I say, smiling slightly.

"I don't want you to feel forced or anything like that, I just think you're very, _very_ attractive, and I'm an extremely forward person." She explains. "And I want to get to know you more."

"It's okay. Really, let's go." I say, picking up my bag. We eventually find Reagan's beat up truck.

"Sorry, this place is huge, it's easy to get confused." She apologizes, opening the passenger side door for me.

"Thank you, it's no big deal by the way." I say with a smile, watching her walk over to the driver's side.

"Ready?" She asks happily, looking at me with a smile.

"Yes ma'am." I say.

* * *

><p>Reagan and I have been together for just over a year now. Today is her graduation day, which she insists in not going to, she thinks that getting her diploma in the mail is easier than sitting at a formal graduation ceremony for hours, so instead she is helping me move into her place. Seeing as she hates going to campus when she doesn't need to, and loves me enough to willingly allow me to move in with her.<p>

"Now is this every last thing from your dorm?" She asks, going through the boxes that are in the bed of her truck.

"Yes, every last speck of dust is out of that annoying dorm room I have called home for two years straight." I say waling over to her and giving her a kiss. "I can't believe it."

"I know. We're finally going to be living together." She says happily.

"No, I can't believe I'm out of that two by four of a room finally." I tease, resulting in a playful slap from Reagan.

"I hate you." She says quietly before kissing me.

"Yeah you do." I tease, kissing her again. "Let's go before I force you into walking at your graduation."

"Yes ma'am." She salutes before closing the door to her truck bed. Reagan backs into her designated spot in her apartment complex and we begin to unload the truck. After a half hour, everything was unpacked and out away.

"I feel sad over the fact that I don't have so much shit." I sigh, lying down in bed next to Reagan.

"Don't feel sad. You're a college student, half of your shit is still back in Texas, and don't deny that. Last Christmas when we went to your house it looked like you were still living there full time." She teases, wrapping an arm around me.

"I know, but still." I whine.

"Don't whine." She says, kissing the top of my head. "You're home now."

* * *

><p>"Reagan!" I shout. "Where are my shoes?" I ask, rummaging through the bottom of the closet.<p>

"Which ones?" She asks with a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth.

"Blue heels." I say.

"Closet in the hall, bottom right corner under your red Vans." She says before wandering back into the bathroom.

"Thank you." I say, kissing her on the cheek before getting my shoes from the closet.

"Ready now?" She asks, walking out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"Yes." I say, slipping into my shoe. "I feel like I went from a two by four to a five by six." I complain.

"You've been saying that for over a year now. We made a deal that once you graduated, which you already did, and I got a good job, which I already did we would move back to Austin." Reagan says, leading the way out to her truck. "And once I got rid of the old truck, which I did. We have to make the arrangements to move Shrimps." She says, opening the door for me.

"You know I hate that nickname." I say, rolling my eyes.

"No you don't." She says with a smile.

"No, I don't." I say, kissing her before she closed the door and got into the driver's side. She felt the need to call me 'Shrimps' after this one dinner party we went to one night after Reagan got a grown up job. She had a grown up job, we got invited to a grown up party, long story short I ate nearly my weight in shrimp with no regrets. Since that night on she called me Shrimp. "Where are you taking me?" I ask, confused but not surprised by Reagan's spontaneous date night.

"Some where." She says with a smirk on her face.

"You're up to something." I say, looking at her through narrow eyes and pointing my finger in her face.

"When am I not?" She asks, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"Touché." I say, kissing her on the cheek and taking her hand in mine. We drive for a little while before we pull up to a private beach. "Beach date? Really?" I ask.

"You love the beach, and it's not ordinary beach date, there will be dinner after, hence my I grabbed your flip-flops." She says, reaching into the back seat and showing me the shoes.

"I love you." I say.

"I know." She smirks getting out truck and walking over to my door.

"Come on." She says, grabbing a bag from the back seat and walking across the sand. We walk for a little bit until we're as close to the water as possible, Reagan sets up a blanket and sits down behind me, wrapping her arms around me and resting her chin on my shoulder, placing soft kisses on my neck as we watch the sun set the sky turn different shades of orange and pink, listening to the waves crash against the shore. "So." Reagan whispers in my ear, breaking the comfortable silence.

"So?" I ask, turning my head to look at her a little.

"Remember the first time we went on vacation together?" She asks, trying to hold back a laugh.

"You took me skiing up state and I ended up with a broken leg." I say through a laugh. "As horrible as it was, you had to even get it on video."

"You were the one who though you would be able to go it on your own. You barely made it down the kiddie slope." Reagan says through a laugh.

"Remember that time you leaned to surf? It was a one time thing, you barely could stand up on the board." I laugh.

"Then there was that other time we went skydiving, that at least was a success." Reagan says.

"Until your buddy guy missed the target by a hundred feet nearly landing you in a tree." I say, turning around to sit in front of her with my back to the ocean.

"That guy was such an ass hole." She huffs. "Then there was the time you convinced me to go to England with you. Well you convinced me to take you there cause you wanted to go so bad." She adds.

"And we did that haunted tour thing and you got so scared when you got felt up by a ghost." I chuckle.

"That was creepy, especially when I realized it really wasn't you doing it." Reagan says with wide eyes. "We've had a lot of fun these past couple years."

"Yeah we have, the best years of my life so far." I say quietly, turning back around to lean into Reagan again, feeling her kiss the top of my head when I did so. "I love you Reagan." I say, placing my hand on her knee.

"I love you too Amy." She says quietly into my ear. "I fell in love with you the day you crashed into me and spilt coffee all over my shirt." She says, kissing me on the cheek.

"Not my finest moment." I say, wincing at the memory. "Well I fell in love with you the minute I gave you my donut shirt. I never let anyone wear that shirt, not even Karma." I say.

"I can't wait to meet this Karma girl when we move back home." Reagan says politely.

"Yeah it'll be fun." I lied, seeing as I haven't spoken or hear from Karma since graduating high school.

"Any way, we have been through a lot of things together and had a hell of a lot of fun over the years. There's no basic way to say this. And I know it's not something to take lightly." She begins, letting go of me with one hand to look for something in the bag. "I can honestly say that I never in a million years felt this way for anyone at all. You are the first person I can say I ever truly loved, and I don't see any reason to give that up for anything, you know?" She continues before holding a small box in from of me. My eyes widen as she opens it. "Amy, you are the love of my life, and I want to keep you for the rest of my life. I love you so much, will you marry me Shrimp?" She asks, holding an engagement ring out in front of me. I look at the ring for a moment, rose gold with two square cut diamonds on either side of a heart shaped diamond. I take the ring out of the confines of it velvet-lined box and placed in on my finger, not being able to find the words to say. I turn around and kissed Reagan passionately for a moment. "I'm taking that as a yes?" She says with a smile.

"Yes, of course!" I say, kissing her again and again. "I love you Reagan." I say in between kisses.

"I love you too Amy." She says quietly. "I love you so much."

**A/N; Okay, so it's one long flashback chapter, clearly three segments cause although my time is devoted to this story, I have other things I should be doing :) anyway, you know what to do now.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N; I never thought writing a story with a love triangle as it's main aspect would be so hard. I love all of my readers and their input on chapters and everything else. I feel that from the beginning Karma was and is toxic to Amy, granted they are soul mates, but that has nothing to do with the fact that Karma is manipulative and takes advantage of Amy in order to get what she wants in the end which is Liam. Going off of what the show is showing, to me Karma is only out for Karma, soul mates or not, Karma wants to get things for herself and doesn't seem to realize what she is doing to both Liam and Amy in the process. Karma is unfair in my opinion to both people she claims to love. Therefore - SPOILER ALERT - this is a Reamy story. There will be no "Karmy end game" of anything Karmy other than what I have planned out. The cliché that "Karma's a bitch" will ironically play a part in this story. There is always a reason as to why certain characters are given the name's they are given. And there must be a reason why Karma is indeed named **_**Karma**_**. That's just my perspective and insight on the whole Faking It (which I do not own and blah, blah, blah.) story, like it or not, I don't see Karma and Amy ending up as being anything more than friends. **

**Chapter 12**

**-Reagan POV-**

"Rae?" I hear Amy shout from the bottom of the stairs. "We're going to be late." She says as I walk out of our bedroom and start walking downstairs. Today was the say of Amy's first sonogram of the baby since we got the letter a couple weeks ago, and it is also the week before the wedding, so she insists I figure out what I'm wearing to our ceremony and that everything is taken care of before we have the wedding.

"I'm ready." I say as I reach the bottom of the stairs to a displeased Amy. "What's wrong?" I ask quietly, taking hold of her shoulders.

"Nothing I'm just nervous." She says quietly, resting her head on my shoulder.

"There's nothing to be nervous about baby." I say, kissing her cheek.

"I know, I just am." She says, taking her hand in mine and leading the way out to the truck.

"Don't be nervous, everything will be perfectly fine." I say with a reassuring smile.

"Shit that's cold." Amy winces as the doctor squeezes some goo onto her stomach for the ultrasound.

"Sorry." The doctor says with a polite smile as she begins to run the sensor over Amy's stomach, looking at the screen to see a fuzzy black and white nothing before pointing out the little blob that was our baby. "There she is." The doctor says, pointing out which blob was, indeed, our daughter.

"Look at that." I say quietly, amazed at how something so small could be so amazing to see, even if it is nothing more that a fuzzy black and white image of things that all look the same.

"There's one." The doctor begins, turning the sensor on Amy's stomach before pointing out a second blob. "There's the other one." She says happily, looking over at Amy and I.

"Wait. There are two?" Amy asks surprised, squeezing my hand a bit.

"Yes, two. You are having Twins Amy." She says with a smile, printing out the picture of the sonogram.

"Twins." I say quietly, one baby is excitement, two is double that.

"Do you know if they're both girls?" Amy asks, sitting up to rest on her elbows.

"Hang on." The doctor says, pushing a button on the machine so we could hear the swooshing heart beats of the babies. "Based on the subtle differences in the heart beats, I would say you are having a boy and a girl as of right now, the further along you become, the easier it would be to determine, seeing as they will be grown a bit more. Other than that you are expecting twins. Congratulations." She says, handing me the picture and Amy a paper towel to wipe the goo off of her. "I'd like to see you in a few weeks, just to make sure everything is going smoothly." She says, before walking out of the room.

"Twins." Amy says quietly, pulling her shirt back over her stomach.

"Twice as much fun." I say, kissing Amy.

"Killing two birds with one stone, especially if it's a boy and a girl. Know that you want both." She teases as we walk over to the receptionist, making an appointment for our next visit. "Now we have to think of another name." She says as we walk out of the building and to the car.

"We still have to tell our parents that we're even having them." I say, getting into the truck.

"Ugh, I know." Amy grimaces. "Why don't we have them over tonight and tell them." She says through a yawn.

"You are going to go home first and rest, I'm going to do my last minute wedding stuff and call our parents over for tonight." I say after driving for a little while.

"Okay." She says, entwining our hands together and kissing the back of mine.

**-Amy POV-**

I wake up to the annoying sound of my mother's cackling laugh. I open my eyes to realize that my room is pitch black, the only light coming from under the closed door, due to Reagan forgetting to shut of the light in the hallway, as per usual. I sit up and bed and yawn, rubbing the gross sleep from my eyes, then stretching. I make my way slowly down stairs to realize that my mother, Bruce, Maria, and Frank talking in the living room. I make my way past them, not wanting to see any of them the minute I wake up from the longest nap I've ever taken, and make my way into the kitchen to find Reagan hovering over a pot on the stove. I walk up behind and wrap my arms around her, resting my head on her back.

"Hello sleepy head." She says quietly, turning around to hug me properly. "How did you sleep?" She asks, kissing my forehead.

"Like a baby." I say, smiling up at her slightly.

"Good." She says happily.

"How long have they been here?" I ask, walking over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water.

"A couple hours already. They've been asking what's wrong with you." Reagan says, stirring the contents of the pot.

"Great, I guess I have to talk to them now." I say, rolling my eyes.

"I guess you have to." Reagan says, walking over to kiss me on the cheek, before following me into the living room, where the bombardments of 'hellos' and 'how are yous'.

"I'm fine, I was just tired." I say, sitting in the chair closest to me.

"Is everything else okay sweetie?" My mom asks from across the room.

"Everything is fine mom, really." I say.

"Are you sure?" Maria asks.

"Mama, everything is fine." Reagan says. "We do have something to tell you though, that's why we asked you all to come here." She adds, walking over and placing her hand on my shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

"I'm pregnant." I say happily. "With twins." I look at my mom to see tears in her eyes and Maria with the same look.

"Oh Amy." My mom says quietly, walking over to give me one of the warmest hugs I've received from her in a very long time. "I'm proud of you." She says in a way that sums up a lot of things for her. She wasn't saying it due to the fact that I was pregnant, that isn't something to really be proud over, it was more her way of finally saying she is proud of the person I have become, of my life choices and is happy for me, the way a mother should be happy for their daughter.

"Thank you mommy." I say in the same innuendo as her.

"Congratulations kid." Bruce says, walking over to hug me.

"Thank you." I say with a slight smile.

"Grand babies, finally I have grand babies to look forward to." Maria says melodramatically, resulting in a laugh from Reagan and I.

"Does this mean I'm the favorite Ma?" Reagan asks.

"Yes. You are the favorite, happy." Maria says, giving in to her daughter.

"Thank you mama." Reagan says, kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Do you know what you're having yet?" My mom asks, wiping the tears from under her eyes.

"We know for sure one is a girl, the doctor said one may be a boy, but we have to go back in a couple weeks to find out for sure." I say, taking a sip of my water.

"A granddaughter!" Maria says, blessing herself.

"Jesus mom, calm down." Reagan says, resulting in a slap from her mom. "I'm not the favorite now." Rae says dryly. "We picked the name for the one baby."

"Yes, her name is Addison Maria." I say.

"Wait, isn't Addison that character from Grey's Anatomy you've loved since high school?" My mom asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"What? No, we just thought of it. Right Reagan?" I say trying to avoid what my mother was getting at.

"Yes, just coincidence." She says, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Addison was my mother's name." Frank chimes in from the corner.

"There we go, keeping it in the family." Reagan says, gesturing to Frank, who smiled politely and raised his beer bottle.

"Congratulations by the way." Frank says, finally getting up from his spot on the couch to hug Reagan and I. "I don't care what this state says about you two being together, you are happy and are going to raise happy children, there is nothing wrong with that. Especially when straight people seem so miserable when they are married and having kids. It's bull shit." He says, taking another swig from his beer. "And that's coming from a man, born and raised here, and a republican. It ain't biased either."

"Thank you daddy." Reagan says, giving Frank a big hug, before he walked over to hug me.

"That other little being in there better be a grandson." He whispers in my ear jokingly.

"As soon as we know I'll call you." I whisper, causing him to chuckle a bit. Soon the excitement began to die down. We tried to eat the concoction that Reagan tried to cook, after finding it completely inedible; everyone decided it was time to go. Soon after everyone left, I changed my clothes and made my way back into bed. After a few minutes and almost completely passing out again, I feel Reagan get into bed and spoon me, making sure to rest her hand on my slightly growing belly.

"You know you have a bump." She mumbles into my neck.

"Yes I do." I say, placing my hand over hers.

"And your boobs are getting bigger." She says with a slight laugh.

"Trust me, I know that too." I say slightly annoyed at the fact that I need to go bra shopping, something I haven't had to do in a really long time, seeing as I've been the same size forever.

"I like it." Reagan teases, slowly moving her hand up to my chest.

"I know you do." I joke, letting her do what she wanted in her sleepy state.

"I hope we have a boy too." She mumbles.

"Me too, baby." I say through a yawn.

"Good night Shrimp." Reagan says, kissing my neck.

"Good night Rae." I say, drifting back off into sleep for the second time today.

**A/N; Short chapter yes, but it's keeping things moving. Seeing as I've posted every day for the past four days straight :)**


End file.
